L'amour pour pont entre nos deux mondes
by Olila
Summary: Laura et Sirius s'observent, s'admirent, s'aiment et leur histoire se construit pas à pas.
1. L'autre

Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente mon premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'aimerais aussi que vous me laissiez votre avis, les reviews sont là pour ca ! Et ne vous gênez pas, critiquez, c'est comme ca que je pourrais m'améliorer. Dans ce recueil je pensais mettre une série d'OS qui aurait chaque fois les même personnages pour héros, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce projet. Bon je vous laisse, bonne lecture (et rédaction de review ! )

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle est là face à moi, je l'observe depuis plusieurs minutes déjà mais elle, elle ne me voit pas. Elle lit. Elle lit et ne se doute pas que je prends autant de plaisir à la contempler, qu'elle à parcourir les pages.

Ses yeux pétillent, ses joues se teintent : apparaît le héros qu'elle apprécie tant. Elle se mordille la lèvre, esquisse un sourire et déjà, détourne son regard du livre. Elle glisse dans le monde de son imagination. Ses traits s'adoucissent encore, son visage se fait plus tendre. Elle représente en cet instant la candeur, l'innocence. Elle est, malgré ses dix sept ans bientôt, restée une belle enfant. Délicatement elle replace une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière son oreille. J'aurais aimé le faire pour elle. Elle repose sa main sur son ventre par un réflexe que je lui connais déjà. Elle plane et respire le bonheur, elle me communique son sentiment d'allégresse.

Cette fille ne retourne pas les foules, n'attire pas les regards, elle n'est pas de celles qui se font remarquer, pas de celles qui se pâment, se coiffent, se maquillent. Elle est juste elle.

Un rire non contenu, un rire d'autodérision je crois, s'échappe de cette bouche que je voudrais embrasser. Ses joues rosissent à souhait.

Elle redescend sur terre, regarde autours d'elle. Elle me voit. Ses yeux ne se sont pas débarrassés encore de cette pure tendresse. Je lui souris bêtement, n'y pouvant résister. Le vert de son regard se fait mélancolique, elle tourne la tête. Une larme se met à rouler sur sa joue que je devine si douce. Plus que tout, je voudrais la consoler, la prendre dans mes bras, lui murmurer des mots doux, lui raconter comment une jeune femme au cœur d'enfant a su me faire flancher, moi, le grand, le beau, le fort Sirius Black. Mais je ne bouge pas et elle, elle a reprit ses marques dans la réalité. Elle ne cache pas sa peine, elle auparavant allongée sur ce canapé rouge comme pour y dormir, dorénavant cherche à se lever. Elle prend son livre, en caresse la couverture, regarde vers moi qui ne cesse de la fixer. Sur ses lèvres un sourire malheureux se dessine…elle s'en va.

Et moi je suis là, seul, incapable de respirer, moi qui ne vis que par elle et sa douceur. Ma belle enfant s'est envolée, je me sens lourd, je me sens bête. Remus et James vont arriver, pour de faux je vais l'oublier. Elle est mon songe, elle est partie, comme elle je dois moi aussi retrouver la vrai vie.

Si seulement moi, pauvre Sirius, avait pu seulement savoir, savoir que mon innocente était moins enfant que toute autre, qu'elle aimait et souffrait, mais luttait pour rester elle, pour garder ses précieuses ailes, pour vivre chaque jour vingt quatre heures de plus. Si j'avais su qu'elle aimait et se trouvait idiote, qu'elle se sentait transparente et inexistante aux yeux de l'autre, si j'avais su que cet autre c'était moi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	2. songe d'automne

**Voilà mon Deuxième OS, encore une fois du point de vue de Sirius. Ca vous direz que le troisième soit de celui de cette fameuse fille ? Dites le moi dans une review (non non je ne vous incite pas par tous les moyens à m'en laisser une ...). Il me semble qu'il est un peu plus long celui-ci, mais de pas grand-chose. Promis pour le prochain je ferais un effort ! Prochain par contre qui ne viendra pas tout de suite, puisque les cours reprennent (enfin les quatre premiers jours je suis en voyage scolaire alors bon...) mais il n'arrivera pas non plus dans trois mois ! Bon et bien, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé. A la prochaine !**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je déprime, moi Sirius Black comme cela m'arrive de temps en temps et que c'est j'imagine le cas de tout le monde, du moins je l'espère car sinon c'est que j'ai un problème, enfin j'en ai, encore une fois comme tout le monde, mais pas de cet ordre là...je crois...peut-être que je devrais consulter finalement... et mince ! Je ne sais plus ce que j'avais à dire...j'ai vraiment un problème... !

Ah oui c'est vrai, je déprime donc, quand par la fenêtre je la vois danser sous la pluie si habituelle au mois de novembre : encore une de ses folies. Elle se moque bien du vent, elle se moque bien de l'eau et elle me fait tourner la tête par sa folle ronde, à la voir ainsi je me sens mieux, la tristesse s'en va quand elle apparaît dans mon champs de vision. Tout s'en va quand elle est là... même mon pauvre petit cerveau je crois. On ne sait ce qui lui prend mais bon sang comme elle est belle ! Son naturel me touche, me désarme, si elle savait comme elle est désirable ! Ses cheveux bouclent, volent, lui caressent le visage, je trouve ca bien mieux que n'importe quelle coiffure. Le maquillage ne recouvre pas ses joues rosies par le froid, ses yeux ne deviennent pas ceux d'un panda, et même si je suis trop loin pour la voir je devine la lueur qui brille dans son regard émeraude. Ses vêtements se collent contre son corps, ca la fais rire et elle ne pense pas au fait que cela dévoile ses formes, elle ne se croit pas observée et probablement a-t-elle déjà oubliée où elle se trouvait, elle s'est enfuie dans son monde qui m'est inaccessible. Faute de m'évader avec elle au pays merveilleux, je l'observe et les vois, moi, ces formes qui attirerait le regard de tout les garçons un tant soit peu normaux, ces formes qu'elle donne si peu l'occasion d'apercevoir, en les cachant derrière son uniforme gentillet, je ne lui reproche pas, c'est mieux comme ca.

J'aimerais être un de ces bouts de tissus qu'elle porte pour l'avoir contre moi, pour sentir son parfum mêlé aux arômes de pêches des produits qu'elle utilise ; ou une de ces gouttes de pluie qui courent le long de son nez et s'arrêtent sur ces lèvres délicieusement gonflées. Je voudrais partager ce moment avec elle, tout chasser de mon esprit l'espace d'un instant, profiter de tout, retrouver la paix, réapprendre à vivre à ses côtés.

Elle entame une valse, je ne la trouve pas sotte ainsi sans cavalier, au contraire c'est moi l'idiot à rester planté là, et si c'étais avec moi qu'elle la partageait ? Nous formerions un couple ne serait-ce que de danse. Elle m'emmènerait dans son monde merveilleux où tout n'est que rêve, enfantillage, tendresse, joie et allégresse. Tout s'évanouirait et il ne resterait qu'elle, moi et la pluie. Je dois la rejoindre, c'est avec elle que je veux être alors pourquoi rester enfermer ici dans ma chambre que je trouve sombre, triste et où je me sens si seul ? Je n'ai pas peur de la pluie, je n'ai peur de rien, sauf de la voir partir un jour.

Soudain James arrive, instinctivement il ferme l'épais rideau de velours rouge, s'assoit sur mon lit qui grince. Elle n'est plus là, dans mon champ de vision, mes résolutions, que j'avais mis temps de temps à prendre, s'envolent, mon rôle s'impose bien vite à moi, j'écoute mon ami me parler de ses déboires avec Lily, le console en le taquinant tel qu'il l'attend de moi…mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il l'aborde, lui sa Lily, qu'il ne se contente pas de la contempler chaque fois que l'occasion se présente. Le rêve est fini et le retour à la réalité douloureux.

Elle restera seule dans le parc comme elle est seule, depuis quelques temps maintenant et pour un sacré moment je crois, dans mon cœur. Je crois que je tombe amoureux... moquez vous donc, je m'en contre fiche.


	3. Mélancolie de la réalité

**Voilà un troisième OS du point de vue de cette jeune fille cette fois. Je me suis permise de le faire puisque je n'ai reçu aucune review pour mon OS précédent... enfin j'espère que ca vous plaira sinon manifestez vous ! Il est plus long celui-ci, ca devrait contenter ce qui avait trouvé le premier trop court puisqu'il fait plus du double... enfin dites le moi, ca me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Salut et bonne lecture !**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Encore une fois elle était plongée dans un livre, mais après tout, un bon roman était une porte d'accès vers le monde de son imaginaire, monde bien moins cruel que celui où elle avait eu la malchance de naître. Seulement elle n'arrivait pas pour l'instant à se concentrer suffisamment pour quitter ce dernier. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire ne serait-ce qu'une phrase sans lever les yeux.

Il était là, l'objet de ses souffrances mais aussi de ses plus beaux rêves, l'élément devenu indispensable à sa vie et constamment présent dans ses pensées. Quand elle s'imaginait dans un monde meilleur elle s'y voyait avec lui, quand elle s'amusait de trois fois rien c'était parce qu'elle se croyait dans son monde féérique avec ce jeune homme à ses côtés. Et oui, elle était bien devenue dépendante à un garçon malgré le nombre de fois où elle s'était promis qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais avoir, qu'elle éviterait les flèches de Cupidon mieux que personne. Elle avait failli, elle était tombée amoureuse, et pas de n'importe qui : du grand Sirius Black ! Lui qui ne connaissait sûrement pas son prénom et ne l'avait probablement jamais remarqué et pour cause ! Il était la plupart du temps entouré par une horde des filles les plus voluptueuses de l'école et dont on dirait qu'elles seraient les prochaines compagnes d'une nuit ajoutée à sa liste déjà bien longue.

Comment avait elle pu tomber sous le charme de ce garçon, elle qui s'était toujours imaginée être faite pour une romantique histoire d'amour qui durerait dans le temps, de celles qui marque une vie...deux vies ? Elle releva la tête et se rendit compte que la réponse était évidente. Elle avait craqué devant ce corps d'athlète par lequel elle aurait aimé être protégée et contre lequel elle aurait voulu se blottir, devant cet air insouciant, désinvolte qui ne faisait pas de lui un de ces lourds personnages sans cesse angoissés ou déprimés et qui finissent par vous étouffer sous leurs ennuis. Son sourire aussi l'avait faite fondre, il arrivait à lui seul à faire cesser son cœur, à la rendre assez légère pour qu'elle puisse s'envoler jusqu'au paradis, comme le faisait son regard qu'elle avait déjà croisé quelques fois. Elle aimait aussi son caractère enfantin qui l'amenait souvent à rire et à faire rire. Il était le premier à dire une bêtise pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle devinait qu'il avait besoin d'en faire pour ne pas céder à la monotonie du quotidien, pour ne pas sombre dans la tristesse comme tant d'autres autours de lui. Elle appréciait qu'il ne se sente jamais malheureux mais cela lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas amoureux, pas comme elle qui ne se sentait parfaitement bien que lorsqu'elle dormait ou rêvassait. Il était si différent d'elle ! Toujours entouré il partageait son temps entre ses admiratrices et ses amis, il profitait de la vie et des délices de l'adolescence alors qu'elle, plutôt solitaire, vivait dans son monde parallèle. Il donnait l'impression de n'avoir peur de rien, tel un super héros invulnérable, elle, elle se sentait timide et fragile.

Comment pourrait-il alors la remarquer ? Elle n'avait jamais fait un pas vers lui, redoutant la moquerie et sa propre maladresse. Il n'en avait jamais fait non plus, pour lui elle en était certaine, elle était transparente. Quand il regardait vers elle, c'est qu'il réfléchissait et qu'il la fixait comme il aurait fixé un mur. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il faut dire qu'elle était assez insignifiante et que jamais personne ne l'avait jamais comme une bimbo. Elle n'avait pas la silhouette pour en être une, sa poitrine était moins imposante que la leur, et elle était plus petite qu'elles. Elle ne s'exhibait pas non plus, mais ca, c'était son choix. Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne une marchandise, un passe-temps comme un autre. Si elles arrivaient à se contenter d'une nuit avec un séducteur qui les oublierait dès le matin revenu, elle savait que ca ne serait jamais son cas à elle. Avant d'être un corps elle était un être, un être doté de sa propre personnalité et qui se refusé de devenir comme les autres, de ressembler à toute, de devenir une poussière parmi un tas de poussières. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être bien vue, d'être aimée, elle ne voulait pas jouer de rôle. Elle existait sans les autres, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'ils fassent attention à elle. Enfin... c'était le cas avant. Maintenant Il était entré dans sa vie, sans qu'il ne le sache d'ailleurs.

Mais elle était fière et si après tout ce temps elle s'était enfin avoué à elle-même qu'elle l'aimait, elle n'acceptait pas pour autant de changer pour lui, de renier tout ce qu'elle était pour une nuit à ses côtés. Pour une nuit qui serait destructrice car jamais renouvelée. Elle aurait perdu son innocence pour ce garçon qui ne l'aimait pas et ne la respectait pas, elle aurait aussi perdu sa possibilité de rêver de lui et de le rejoindre dans le pays merveilleux qu'elle s'était créé et où tout n'était qu'amour, loyauté, tendresse et bonheur. Elle aurait perdu ses illusions sur lui et serait condamnée à aimer un type qu'elle saurait loin d'être parfait. Elle perdrait aussi l'infime espoir, qui vivait en elle sans qu'elle ne ait conscience, qu'un jour il éprouverait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Bref elle se serait plus rien, plus qu'une loque au cœur et à l'âme déchirée.

Elle le regarda, assis contre son arbre sous les derniers rayons de ce soleil de novembre, entourés des autres Maraudeurs, et écouta son rire sans pouvoir partager avec lui son accès d'hilarité. N'était elle pas déjà assez torturée pour ne pas s'en rajouter ?


	4. Le nuage se brise

**Alors avant de vous laisser lire ce nouvel OS je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ca fait réellement très plaisir, comme certaines m'en ont laissé en anonyme et que de ce fait je n'ai pu leur répondre je le fait ici :**

**Bridjet :**** Merci pour cette review et pour tes encouragements. J'espère que tu trouveras cet OS ci aussi bien.**

**Clochette :**** Ta review m'a fait vraiment très plaisir, je suis heureuse d'être une des rares chanceuse à en avoir le droit. Si tu veux que je sois sincère je vais te dire un truc : elle me fait aussi penser un peu à moi, mais ne sommes nous pas toutes des rêveuses ? Surtout nous les lectrices de fics... (Et auteur) Rêve ! Rêver c'est beau et il ne faut pas en avoir honte, j'espère que mes autres OS te permettront d'avoir encore un peu de bonheur... j'aime lutter contre les brutes sans en être une !**

**Bon sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je compte sur vous pour me le dire ! Ciao !**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Elle bouillonnait de rage si bien que si elle avait été une puissante sorcière l'école entière aurait explosé. Sa colère était si profonde que ses mains en tremblaient. C'était ridicule car elle n'avait pas de raison d'être dans cet état, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait garder son calme habituel.

Comme ses envies de rire ou de s'émerveiller devant n'importe quoi étaient parties au loin ! Même ses rêves emplis de tendresse avaient fait leurs valises et elle pouvait affirmer sans se tromper qu'ils devaient déjà être occupés de faire bronzette dans l'hémisphère sud pendant qu'à leur place s'installaient en elle des besoins de crimes sanglants.

Alors pourquoi n'allait-elle pas s'isoler pour retrouver un peu de sérénité mais surtout pour s'éloigner de cette scène si terrible à ses yeux ? Était-elle masochiste ? Probablement parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons valables pour qu'elle reste là devant l'objet de ses souffrances alors que la logique aurait voulu qu'elle quitte la salle commune pour aller se jeter sur son lit en pleurant. Malheureusement elle était une de ces filles chez qui l'émotion l'emportait sur la raison et elle restait donc là, incapable de réagir face au spectacle qui faisait excessivement monter sa tension.

Sirius, qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de nommer SON Sirius dans ses délires intérieurs et ses écrits personnels se trouvait dans un des canapés rouges à six mètres de l'endroit où elle s'était assise avec l'intention de travailler un peu. Certes ils n'étaient pas proches l'un de l'autre mais ca n'était pas ca le problème. Non, ce qui la perturbait c'était l'entourage de son beau brun. Il y avait James contre lequel elle n'avait rien et Lily qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de voir à leurs côtés depuis qu'elle sortait avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, s'étant sûrement lassée de lui mettre ses trois baffes par jour. Mais il y avait une autre fille, une fille qui n'avait rien à faire avec les trois autres et encore moins à côté de son Sirius ! En plus elle la connaissait, elle lui avait déjà parlé quelques fois et n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'expérience. Pas qu'Adeline fut quelqu'un de désagréable, au contraire ! Elle la trouvait tellement parfaite que du coup elle ne pouvait l'aimer : avoir en face d'elle une personne qu'elle trouvait irréprochable l'irritait atrocement.

Rien que par son physique Adeline faisait des jalouses : elle était fine, élancée et possédait une jolie poitrine. Mais il n'y avait pas que son corps qui faisait des envieuses mais aussi son visage aux traits forts fins entourés d'une soyeuse et lisse chevelure noire. Etant pâle comme une poupée de porcelaine, ses fines lèvres roses et son magnifique regard violet étaient mis en valeur et de se fait elle ne rajoutait à se yeux que peu de maquillage.

Adeline savait se mettre en valeur sans pour autant tomber dans l'extrême comme toutes les aguicheuses de Poudlard. Elle avait un rire cristallin, était douce et gentille, était bonne élève et avait de la culture. Jamais on ne l'entendait dire du mal de quelque chose ou quelqu'un, jamais non plus elle n'haussait la voix. Elle était donc une des filles les plus sociables de l'école. Et voilà qu'elle avait la plupart des garçons prêt à sortir avec elle mais qu'elle s'en prenait tout de même à Sirius !

Non elle n'était pas jalouse ! Après tout il n'y avait rien de mal à s'assoir à côté d'un garçon et à discuter avec lui ! Puis Sirius ne lui appartenait pas, il n'était même pas son ami alors elle n'avait pas le droit d'être possessive et elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Adeline d'avoir des vues sur le garçon qu'elle-même trouvait irrésistible, puis au moins Adeline avait ses chances avec lui contrairement à elle.

Elle ne voyait pas le visage de Sirius car il était de profil et que celui-ci tournait la tête vers sa concurrente. Au fond peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Elle n'aurait pas aimé le voir la déshabiller des yeux, lui sourire de façon charmeuse pendant qu'il se demanderait si il l'emmènerait dans sa chambre dès ce soir. Non, c'eut été encore plus douloureux même si elle n'aurait pas voulu être à la place d'Adeline. Quoi que. Peut-être la trouvait il assez bien pour en faire une vraie copine de celle là et pas une simple partenaire sexuelle, après tout elle était si parfaite...si différente d'elle, son parfait opposé et il n'était pas surprenant que Sirius ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole si c'était les filles comme Adeline qui l'intéressaient.

-Tiens regardez, Miss-je-suis-une-folle-qui-vit-sur-un-nuage-dans-un-autre-monde tire une tronche encore plus bizard que d'habitude !

Un verre se brisa, sa colère s'était faite encore plus forte. Tout le monde avait entendu Ashley parler d'elle, tout le monde avait vu le résultat se sa rage male contrôlée. Ashley, véritable symbole du vulgaire, l'avait insulté assez fort pour attirer l'intention de tous les Gryffondors présents dans la pièce, y comprit celle de Sirius qui la regardait à présent. Ses larmes menaçaient de tomber, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il la remarque.

-Tiens, Miss-je-suis-un-pot-de-peinture-qui-donne-l'air-d'avoir-oublié-de-mettre-la-moitié-de-ses-vêtements-ce-matin-et-qui-malgré-tout-ses-efforts-n'arrive-même-pas-à-se-faire-sauter-par-un-chaud-lapin vient enfin d'activer son cerveau pour réussir l'exploit de faire une phrase cohérente dans sa journée. Applaudissez, elle le mérite, du moins son cerveau étouffé sous les couches de maquillage le mérite pour avoir réussi à fonctionner le temps de quelques secondes !

Elle parlait d'une voix froide et sèche d'une part pour cacher sa peine, d'autre part parce que ca ne lui aurait servi à rien d'hurler puisque tout le monde faisait des efforts pour l'entendre pendant qu'Ashley, elle, faisait des efforts pour la comprendre.

Elle lança un regard vers Adeline, décidément elles ne se ressemblaient vraiment pas, la preuve : elle avait réussi à perdre son clame et à dire du mal de quelqu'un. Certes elle avait éprouvé un plaisir fou mais elle s'en voulait un peu à présent de l'avoir fait devant Sirius qui avait l'air d'aimer les agneaux. En même temps il n'aurait quand même jamais eu l'intention de lui parler, ils ne faisaient pas partis du même univers... alors s'enfoncer un peu plus ou un peu moins...

Cette fois, sentant les larmes plus proches et plus menaçantes encore malgré son auto-consolation, elle préféra monter au dortoir, s'éclipsant ainsi au lourd regard des autres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il était sidéré : voilà un quart d'heure qu'il priait pour être sorti de l'ennui dans lequel le plongeait Adeline et voilà que celle qui le sauvait était sa princesse aux habitudes rêveuse. Ca aurait pu faire un joli conte quoique la logique voulait que le héro soit le prince, pas la demoiselle.

Il était ravi d'avoir découvert une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de celle qu'il aimait, un trait de caractère qui faisait d'elle une fille loin d'être banale. En même temps il était jaloux que tous les élèves présents dans la pièce en aient profité eux aussi, qu'il n'ait pas été le seul témoin de ce moment où elle s'était révélée un peu plus et un peu différemment. Moment aussi où il avait pu observer chez elle une tout autre beauté, à travers une nouvelle gestuelle et un nouveau regard que l'on ne pouvait apercevoir lorsqu'elle avait le visage tendre d'une adolescente dans ses pensées.

Il se demandait quel aspect de la personnalité de Laura il préférait. Celui qui lui permettrait de s'évader avec elle, celui où il pourrait la consoler, ou celui où il pourrait la calmer ? Il ne réussissait à faire son choix. Ce qu'il appréciait était justement le tout, la superposition de tous les traits de caractère de Laura qui la faisait sortir du lot, la rendait si étonnante. Il pensait ne jamais pouvoir réussir à se lasser d'elle, elle le surprendrait toujours, l'attirerait toujours.

Petit à petit il lui devenait dépendant, chaque jour elle resserrait un peu plus ses filets autours de lui : il était la victime de son charme. Il s'attachait à elle en sachant bien que ca ne pouvait être réciproque, que cette fille qui vivait à demi dans ce monde ci et l'autre dans celui de son imagination ne pourrait jamais en venir à rêver d'un garçon si imparfait que lui, d'un garçon si commun.

Il cherchait partout quelqu'un qui puisse la remplacer pour éviter de souffrir de plus en plus, pour échapper à la douleur qui lui montait au cœur chaque fois qu'elle partait ou chaque fois qu'il la voyait sourire lors de l'un de ses voyages dans son monde fantastique où il y avait probablement un prince merveilleux et aux mille qualités, mais il cherchait en vain. Instinctivement il les comparait toutes à elle et aucune ne faisait le poids. Elles étaient horriblement fade et possédaient un défaut majeur : elles n'étaient pas Laura.

-Et poteau, tu es encore sur Terre ?

-Oui, malheureusement. Ca te dirait d'aller jouer quelques tours à nos amis les Serpentards, histoire de changer d'air ?

-Si ma petite amie la préfète me le permet...

-Elle n'a rien à dire c'est à mon tour de t'avoir ! Allez suis moi, vieux frère, je suis d'humeur massacrante !

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Fin ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	5. Une amoureuse peu perspicace

**Coucou tout le monde! Alors avant tout place aux réponses de reviews! (d'ailleurs je voudrais vous remercier pour avoir été si nombreuse à m'en laisser!)**

**Elayna Black:**** moi c'est lundi soir que j'ai eu le droit à mon coup de blues et je suis bien contente d'avoir pu lire les reviews que j'avais reçus, dont la tienne. Je suis ravie que mes chapitres te fassent du bien, c'est vraiment un immense honneur pour moi d'avoir pu écrire quelque chose qui te mette du baume au cœur. Tes compliments sont très valorisants pour moi et j'espère que cet OS ci te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture!**

**Aya:**** De l'action... et bien ca dépend ce que tu entends par là! Lis donc ce chapitre et dis-moi si tu y as trouvé quelque chose susceptible de te faire plaisir. Je n'ai par contre aucune idée du nombre de chapitre qu'il y aura, je ne prévois pas tout à l'avance et écris selon mes folies. A mon avis il y en aura encore beaucoup. Je sais que cette indication n'est pas très précise mais comment savoir pendant combien de temps je serais motivée et à partir de quel moment les lecteurs se lasseront?**

**Althéa54:**** Comme je suis ravie que l'on se retrouve ici et que nous échangions nos rôles! Cela me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ce que j'écris, tu dois pouvoir le comprendre aisément. C'est important de connaître l'avis des autres et de savoir que quelque chose que l'on a aimé faire est apprécié.**

**Pour la longueur j'essaie chaque fois de m'améliorer et j'espère un jour pouvoir vous satisfaire, vous les revieweuses qui m'en demandent plus. En attendant je t'offre ce petit chapitre duquel je l'espère tu me diras ce que tu penses. Bisous.**

**Sunshiine:**** C'est ca qui est bien avec Laura, c'est que beaucoup peuvent s'identifier à elle et donc rêver un peu à travers elle, moi la première! Je continuerais de développer cet aspect dans mes OS (si on peut encore les appeler comme ca... enfin je verrais) car développer les pensées des personnages est quelque chose que je trouve intéressant. Tu devrais trouver des points de vue qui te plairont dans celui-ci et les prochains, du moins je l'espère! Biz.**

**Choupinou16:**** La voilà! Ai-je été assez vite! **

**Ensuite, place à une question. Considérez vous encore tout ca comme des OS ou pensez vous qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une fic? Je me posais déjà la question et Sunshiine a confirmé le fait que je devais m'interroger là-dessus... même si je pense que tout ca n'est pas écrit comme une fic... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... et si vous aimeriez justement que cela ressemble plus à une fic.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde!**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Jeunes gens préparez vous à être choqués, préparez vous à tomber de haut. Ce que vous considériez comme étant impossible est arrivé: Sirius Black se rendait à la bibliothèque avec plaisir. S'il ressentait le besoin de travailler? Aucunement! S'il se sentait coupable de toujours chercher à recopier sur Remus? Encore moins! Alors que faisait-il en ce lieu qu'il trouvait si rébarbatif une semaine auparavant? Vous ne voyez pas? C'est pourtant évident: qui dit bibliothèque dit livres et qui dit livres dit jolie demoiselle avide de romans! Vous voyez de qui on parle? Hum...Laura ca vous dit quelque chose? Vous savez une Gryffondor à l'air innocent et rêveur mais qui a prouvé à tous qu'il y avait bien en elle une part de lionne? Mais enfin! des filles qui ont réussi à mettre Sirius sous leur contrôle il n'y en a pas cent! Ah voilà! Ba ca a été long!

Enfin, revenons en à l'idée de Sirius, qui bien qu'elle lui soit venue tardivement se révélait être excellente, la preuve: Laura était là, assise à la table d'à côté. Elle n'était pas plongée dans un roman mais étudiait. C'est qu'ne plus elle était studieuse! Tout de suite elle semblait moins enfantine mais elle n'en restait pas moins charmante. Les traits de son visage trahissaient ses moindres émotions face à son ouvrage.

Là, ils reflétaient la satisfaction, probablement parce qu'elle venait de trouver des informations utiles. Alors elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et de sa longue plume blanche se caressa les lèvres par un geste inconscient qu'elle répétait chaque fois qu'elle cherchait les mots adéquats pour formuler sa réponse. Une fois contente du résultat, elle emplit le parchemin de sa fine écriture, en souriant.

Puis elle se remit à lire. Au bout de six minutes elle semblait s'ennuyer et se penchait un peu plus sur la table sans accorder trop d'importance au petit décolleté que son chemisier dévoilait, du fait de cette position. Lui par contre (ca serait hypocrite de prétendre le contraire) y lança quelques coups d'œil car il le regardait en alternance avec son visage qui le captivait aussi. Elle s'amusait avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux qu'elle enroulait autour de son index bien qu'ils soient déjà bouclés au naturel. Elle bailla silencieusement et plutôt que de laisser à tout le monde la possibilité de voir le fond de sa gorge, elle se cacha d'un geste gracieux derrière sa main.

Puis elle s'agaça, alors le sommeil ne la menaçait plus et ses cheveux ne l'intéressaient plus guère. A la place elle s'attaquait de nouveau à ses lèvres, mais pour les mordiller cette fois. Elle tournait les pages de son livre de plus en plus rageusement puis finit par le fermer plus violemment ce qui créa un léger courant d'air qu'il ressentit de là où il était. Elle soupira, posa quelques secondes les mains sur ses yeux comme pour se clamer, puis elle prît les bouquins qui étaient sur sa table et se leva dans l'intention d'aller les ranger et d'en chercher d'autres plus intéressants.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, il eut du mal à ne pas la suivre du regard et s'efforça de ne pas prendre l'expression rêveuse qui allait si bien à Laura mais qui, il en était convaincu, n'aurait pas eu le même effet sur lui.

Il savait ce sur quoi elle travaillait, c'était un des privilèges qu'il avait à être dans sa classe, il avait aussi la chance d'avoir une bonne vue et d'avoir donc pu lire les titres des ouvrages qu'elle étudiait.

Devant lui se trouvaient parchemin, plume, encrier: il faisait semblant de rédiger un devoir dès qu'il craignait qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers lui et ne le voit qui la fixait. Dans son sac étaient rangés les devoirs de Remus, il les lui avait prit dans la matinée pour s'en inspirer pour la rédaction des siens. Soudain une idée naquit dans sa petite tête, puis ne cessa de le tourmenter. Il la trouvait folle mais tout de même séduisante si bien que moins d'une minute plus tard, il cédait. C'était puéril mais il n'aurait pas pu ignorer sa pulsion sans le regretter et se sentir frustré par la suite. Alors il se lança. Et puis... c'était maintenant ou jamais!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'était vraiment insupportable, il y avait des tas de livres sur la potion qui l'intéressait mais aucun ne lui permettait de répondre à la question sur les effets secondaires qu'elle pouvait avoir. Enfin, il en restait encore douze qu'elle n'avait pas lu! Il fallait garder espoir!

Elle se rendit à sa place avec quatre nouveaux ouvrages et alors qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas le faire, obstinée qu'elle l'était à se battre contre sa dépendance néfaste pour son organisme et sa santé mentale, elle lança un regard vers Sirius, enfin vers l'endroit où il aurait dû se trouver car il n'était plus là, surement était il parti avec Adeline! Elle avait décidément eu raison de décider de ne plus penser à lui, du moins de ne plus l'inclure dans ses rêves éveillés et ce même si elle en souffrait énormément puisqu'elle n'arrivait plus à s'évader vers un endroit idyllique si elle ne l'y retrouvait pas. Elle se rendait compte maintenant à quel point Sirius était entré dans sa vie, tout tournait autours de lui à présent et quand on l'enlevait il n'y avait plus rien. Et avant lui, qu'y avait il? Pas grand-chose non plus, elle se figurait être l'amie d'une fille avec qui elle ne parlait, leur amitié n'ayant pas résisté au temps qui passe, et elle travaillait pour réussir sa vie plus tard: plus tard qu'elle espérait meilleur sans parvenir à s'imagine en quoi elle le serait.

Elle s'asseyait en s'efforçant de ne pas être triste. Elle devait travailler, pas penser à l'éventualité pour que le cœur de Sirius batte pour une autre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à relire les dernières phrases qu'elle avait écrites avant de se lever, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait un autre parchemin au dessus du sien et qui était couvert d'une autre écriture que la sienne. Elle lança un coup d'œil autours d'elle puis, ne voyant personne qui avait l'air de rechercher le papier, elle se mit à le lire.

«Jolie demoiselle,

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te regarder travailler et de me désoler devant l'énervement qui sans aucun doute prenait place en toi. Si tu veux le conseil de quelqu'un qui possède un devoir terminé, vas prendre le livre Mystéria, tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin, il serait dommage que tu perdes plus de temps juste pour le professeur de potions alors que tu pourrais l'utilise pour rendre quelqu'un d'autre heureux.

Bon courage!»

Qui avait donc bien pu écrire cela? Il n'y avait personne de sa classe dans cette bibliothèque. Elle revérifia: elle ne s'était pas trompée. Peut-être que les autres septièmes années avaient le même devoir qu'eux. Il y avait bien deux Serdaigles qui travaillaient à une autre table, mais elle ne leur avait jamais parlé, du moins elle n'en gardait pas le souvenir, alors pourquoi l'auraient ils aidé? Et si on lui avait seulement fait une blague? Ca arrivait souvent que l'on se moque d'elle, elle n'était pas très intégrée et cultivait sa différence d'avec les autres. Enfin ca revenait au même de chercher qui lui avait donné un coup de main ou qui se jouait d'elle. Sauf que dans le deuxième cas le nombre de personnes susceptibles de se moquer d'elle était déjà bien plus élevé que celui de celles qui auraient pu l'aider...

Mais n'était-elle pas un peu parano? Pourquoi directement se sentir victime d'un piège? Elle pouvait toujours vérifier ce qui était dit dans le mot de toute façon! Elle se dirigea vers les étagères du rayon potion et y trouva le trésor qu'elle n'attendait plus: la liste des effets secondaires de cette potion sensée aider à l'ouverture d'esprit. Alors on ne s'était pas moquée d'elle. Mais qui ca «on»? Et pourquoi jolie demoiselle? Si quelqu'un voulait la séduire ce dont elle doutait fortement, il ne cacherait pas son identité. Non jolie demoiselle remplaçait son prénom parce que la personne qui lui avait écrite ne s'en souvenait pas. Et que voulait dire celle-ci quand elle parlait de rendre quelqu'un heureux? Avait elle négligé qui que ce soit ces temps ci? Probablement que non vu que ses relations avec les autres se limitaient aux politesses.

Elle détestait déjà l'auteur de ce mot. Il lui était impossible se concentrer sur son travail à présent. Bon elle allait recopier les effets secondaires sur un brouillon et rédigerait la fin de son devoir une autre fois. Mais enfin pourquoi ne pas indiquer son nom! Il avait peur d'être remercié peut-être! Quelle horreur que d'avoir a entendre le mot merci!

Peut-être l'effrayait-elle? Non c'était ridicule, tout le monde savait qu'elle n'était pas violente... enfin c'était le cas avant que Sirius ne devienne si important pour elle et qu'elle en perde toutes traces de raison. Ah bon sang! Elle avait horreur de ce manège, elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait de réponses à ses questions puisque cela faisait longtemps qu'elle s'était rendue compte que les fées qui s'étaient penchées sur son berceau avaient oublié de lui faire don de la perspicacité. Elles n'avaient vraiment pas bonne mémoire car il y avait des tas d'autres choses qui lui manquaient... Enfin maintenant c'était le calme qui lui faisait défaut, les questions s'enchaînaient dans son esprit à une vitesse incontrôlable et dans un ordre des moins réfléchi.

Elle étouffait dans cette bibliothèque, il lui fallait de l'air. Elle devait sortir et vite avant que sa tête en explosant ne salisse les murs et le plafond, au moins dehors elle n'éclabousserait rien.

Elle rangea toutes ses affaires et s'éloigna de cet endroit où une vingtaine d'élèves travaillaient. Dans le hall elle aperçu Adeline qui attendait visiblement quelqu'un. Sirius avait du lui poser un lapin, à moins qu'il ne soit allé lui cueillir des fleurs pour les lui offrir lors de leur rendez vous. Certains garçons le faisaient assez fréquemment. Mais lui était un type spécial, il ne draguait probablement pas comme les autres, à moins que ca ne soient eux qui fassent comme lui. C'était possible après tout, tout le monde devait avoir remarqué à quel point il était irrésistible, toute la gente masculine devait l'envier.

Et flute! Elle était sensée être en plein sevrage, elle ne devait pas penser à Sirius. Comment pourrait-elle l'oublier sinon? En même temps voulait-elle vraiment l'effacer de ses pensées et de son cœur? Après tout son amour pour lui était une partie intégrante d'elle-même, c'est cela qui impliquait qu'elle était ce qu'elle était. C'était cela qui empêchait à sa vie de n'être qu'un gouffre sans fond. Oh comme tout était compliqué! Comme elle enviait l'insouciance qu'elle possédait quand elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de se faire ronger de l'intérieur par ses sentiments! En même temps elle souffrait beaucoup mais voir Sirius était une bonne récompense, ca valait le coup d'avoir mal si c'était pour l'avoir sous les yeux chaque jour, pour entendre son rire jusqu'à dans ses rêves... Dite donc, elle en était réellement éprise de ce Don Juan et se retrouvait obligée de se l'admettre maintenant... Elle, la pauvre Laura qui passait inaperçu, était complètement sous l'emprise de Sirius Black... et elle ne lui avait encore jamais parlé!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sirius était tout fou, tel un enfant auquel on aurait promis d'aller au parc d'attractions. Il respirait à pleins poumons et riait sans qu'il n'y ait de raison particulière. Dire que c'était le simple fait d'avoir écrit un mot qui l'avait mis dans cet état! Lui qui était réputé pour être l'un des plus grands séducteurs, s'exaltait pour avoir écrit une lettre qui n'était même pas une déclaration d'amour et qu'il avait laissé anonyme!Décidément Laura exercé un pouvoir surprenant sur lui! Peut-être que l'insouciance et la gaieté légendaire de sa belle avait prit place en lui qui était tombé fou d'elle? Il se demanda comment Laura avait réagi même s'il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas vingt mille attitudes adoptables dans ces cas là. Son mot n'avait de plus aucune valeur, tout ce qui avait du l'intéresser était l'astuce pour le devoir de potions. De toute façon elle était si extraordinaire qu'elle ne devait avoir que faire des garçons qu'il pouvait y avoir au collège, lui y comprit. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un qui la mérite et il ne devait pas en avoir ici. Ca devait être tellement rare... Enfin il valait mieux qu'il ne pense pas à cela s'il ne voulait pas gâcher la douce euphorie du moment. D'ailleurs il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'à Laura se caressant les lèvres de sa plume et il y avait intérêt à ce que personne ne le dérange sinon... sinon le Maraudeur qui était en lui se réveillerait pour jouer un vilain tour à cet importun.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Voilà! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis!**


	6. Une journée de bon augure

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà après, je le sais, un bon moment

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà après, je le sais, un bon moment. Mais j'ai des excuses : mon épreuves de TPE, mes DS et le fait que je n'avais plus accès à l'ordinateur. D'ailleurs vous ne pouvez pas savoir quelle galère est la mienne pour poster ce chapitre, j'espère qu'au moins il vous plaira ! Bon je vous ai déjà fait assez attendre à cause de mes petits soucis alors je ne vais pas retarder votre lecture plus longtemps !**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Laura attendait ce jour avec impatience, quatorze longues journées qu'elle avait cochées à l'encre rouge sur son calendrier chaque soir. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour du début de son rêve, tout irait mieux à partir de maintenant. On était le 23 décembre et en cette date proche de noël avait lieu le départ des élèves qui partaient retrouver leur famille pour les fêtes. Elle n'en faisait pas parti. Elle avait réussi à éviter le retour dans sa famille de moldus, où ses parents, la prenant pour un monstre, s'empêchait de faire de grandes réceptions pour ne pas avoir à la montrer. En prétextant devoir rester à Poudlard pour des cours de rattrapages elle les avait débarrassé de son encombrante présence et s'était assurée une place au paradis, une place qu'elle n'aurait échangée contre aucune autre, une place aux côtés de Sirius Black.

Elle avait lu son nom sur la liste des élèves restants au château, elle avait aussi vu qu'ils ne seraient que trois Gryffondors et c'était à partir de ce moment là que son imagination avait démarré en quatrième vitesse. S'ils étaient si peu nombreux il ne pourrait pas ne pas la voir. Il ne serait pas obligé de la fréquenter mais partagerait sa table lors des repas, entendons par là qu'il ne serait pas à une vingtaine de chaises plus loin. Et surtout, très important, c'est avec lui dans son champs de vision qu'elle vivrait son repas de noël, son premier dans le monde magique, et tout cela était pour elle follement romantique. Elle n'espérait même pas qu'ils se parlent, juste qu'il croise son regard une fois ou deux dans la journée.

Laura pensa alors à quelque chose, elle pourrait sans être trop gênée, lui souhaiter un joyeux noël en faisant passer cela pour une simple politesse alors que cela représenterait pour elle l'accomplissement d'un désir enfoui depuis deux ans : elle parlerait à SON Sirius.

Pour elle il était l'objet d'un mythe, elle ne le connaissait pas mais aimait ce q'il lui laissait apercevoir de sa personne tout comme elle appréciait ce qu'elle lui devinait. Elle oubliait de voir en lui l'être humain doté de défauts, du moins elle le refusait. Elle fermait les yeux sur sa réputation de séducteur tout comme sur son inclination pour les méchancetés sur ce Serpentard qu'elle se représentait comme étant aussi solitaire qu'elle-même. Il était ni plus ni moins le prince qu'il lui fallait et qui s'était manifesté à elle la première fois dans un de ses rêves idiots, un rêve tout simple où il ne faisait que lui sourire. Peut-être était-ce à partir de ce moment là qu'elle s'était découvert une adoration pour Sirius Black ou peut-être était-ce lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'il s'était mis en lutte contre sa famille, qu'il avait eu le courage de se rebeller, de tout quitter alors qu'elle, malgré son envie de la faire, n'avait jamais osé. En même temps elle n'avait pas de filet de sauvetage : aucune meilleure amie chez qui loger. Puis ses parents à elle, contrairement à ceux de Sirius, n'avaient pas des idées barbares qu'ils la forçaient à adopter, c'est juste que leur relation ayant toujours était fragile, l'arrivée de la magie dans leur vie avait brisé le peu de liens qu'il y avait entre eux, laissant place à la peur et au dégoût. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien : on ne peut rien contre les sentiments. Elle ne pouvait changer ceux de ses parents pour elle, ni ceux qu'elle avait pour Sirius. C'était comme ça, il fallait vivre avec, renoncer à comprendre les raisons, accepter. Elle devrait donc un jour se faire à l'idée que ses penchants pour le beau Maraudeur ne serait jamais réciproques.

Mais en attendant elle préférait rêver, rendue enthousiaste par une simple date, mais qu'elle n'avait cessé d'attendre. C'était puéril mais chez qui un amour naissant n'aurait pas provoqué un tel phénomène ? Avait elle vraiment à avoir honte de sa réaction ? Et surtout y avait il une seule pensée qu'elle pouvait consacrer à cette question plutôt qu'à celui qui était la cause de tant de joie ? Incontestablement : non.

Il était l'heure à présent, les autres devaient partir prendre le Poudlard Express. Au revoir éléments gênants et joyeuses fêtes ! Elle ne se retînt pas de sautiller jusqu'à dans le hall pour voir les derniers élèves qui étaient soit en retard soit qui saluaient le dix autres adolescents qui restaient au château pour les vacances, afin d'avoir le plaisir de sentir sa solitude s'accroître petit à petit à chaque départs.

Elle se figea, ils n'étaient plus que quelques uns et ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui : Lily, Adeline et les Maraudeurs. Remus, James, Peter et Lily étaient déjà à moitié sortis tandis que Sirius et Adeline étaient ensembles dans le hall et que…Sirius lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille !

Maintenant c'était définitif, elle la détestait, elle lui avait volé sa place, celle qu'elle convoitait depuis tant de temps alors qu'elle elle venait juste de s'immiscer dans le cercle des Maraudeurs. Elle eut de nouveau envie de meurtre, comme la fois où elle avait perdu son clame dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et son besoin de crime augmenta encore bien plus lorsque cette pimbêche se mit à rougir. Que pouvait il bien lui raconter ? Quels compliments s'était elle attirées ? Comment pouvait elle se permettre d'être aussi proche de Sirius un jour qui aurait du être le premier de son rêve d'amour avec ce beau brun ?

Enfin, avant que Laura n'ait e le temps de réagir et d'aller arracher les cheveux de sa pire rivale (si on pouvait vraiment dire qu'elles étaient en concurrence), celle-ci s'en alla les joues encore rosées pour rejoindre les autres qui après un dernier signe de main à leur ami, le quittèrent.

Encore avant qu'elle ne réagisse et ne se défige, le grand séducteur de Poudlard avança vers elle, l'air désinvolte. Bon peut-être qu'il marchait dans sa direction juste parce qu'elle s'était plantée devant le couloir qu'il devait emprunter pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondors.

-Nous voilà seuls !

Et là, le cœur de Laura qui s'était fait minuscule, puisque blessé par la jalousie, se mit à gonfler, gonfler, gonfler ! Elle ne se serait pas étonnée si elle s'était retrouvée à léviter au plafond, IL LUI AVAIT PARLE !! Oh quelle journée merveilleuse ! Elle allait faire un cœur sur son calendrier à cette date, oh comme elle se sentait bien, comme Adeline semblait loin !

-Oui et c'est fantastique !

Elle lui avait parlé, elle n'avait pas dû attendre noël ! Ah double cœur pour cette date, elle le méritais bien !

Sans s'en rendre compte elle se mit à sautiller tout en riant, marques d'une joie qu'elle ne pouvait garder en elle. Ses rêves se réalisaient, elle était dans un conte de fée. Il ne manquait que le cheval mais il suffirait d'aller se trouver une licorne dans la forêt interdite.

Comme elle était drôle… et belle ! Il ne pouvait se retenir de sourire en la voyant ainsi manifester sa gaieté sans se préoccuper de son allure ou des convenances qui voulaient qu'on ne se montra jamais aussi exubérante. Le brin de mélancolie qui s'était immiscé en lui en voyant ses amis partir, s'était volatilisé au contact de Laura. Puis, il lui avait parlé, elle lui avait répondu : ils avaient fait parti du même monde l'espace d'un instant, assez longtemps pour échanger quelques mots.

-C'est le fait d'être en vacances qui te rend si heureuse ?

6Non c'est la solitude… Toi tu ne le ressens pas comme moi puisque tu es sociable mais moi j'ai l'impression que tous sont des parasites et qu'ils me salissent rien que par leur hypocrisie et leur vulgarité.

-Alors je comprends mieux pourquoi le départ de cinq cent personnes te fait tant de bien. Bon je ne vais pas te parasiter plus longtemps…

-Oh, ne t'offense pas surtout. Je ne suis pas sociable et en plus je manque de tact. Je ne te vise pas toi. Toi tu es…

Sirius attendit avec une impatience qu'il dissimulait plutôt bien, il ne mentait pas à ses professeurs depuis des années pour ne même pas réussir à cacher une si légère émotion. Il ne savait pas au juste quel mot il espérait et d'ailleurs se doutait qu'il ne devait pas trop rêver puisqu'il n'était rien dans son monde à elle, mais il attendait tout de même la suite ave empressement.

-Euh, tu vas trouver ça idiot mais je ne sais plus ce que j'allais dire… je dois avoir plus besoin de ces vacances que je ne l'imaginais.

Sur ces mots, le phénomène qui s'était déjà plusieurs fois produit en lui ces derniers temps se reproduisit. De nouveau il y avait un débat entre les deux vois dans sa tête, à croire qu'il devenait fou.

_§ -Comme cet adjectif te qualifiant devait être insignifiant pour qu'elle l'oublie ainsi. Cela représente bien la façon dont elle te voit. Abandonne la partie pauvre enfant !_

_-Tais toi et regarde comme elle est belle avec se joues qui ainsi se colorent… tu crois que la cause en est une honte de paraître, comme elle le pense, stupide ; ou juste les sauts de joie qu'elle a fait récemment ? _

_-Mais bon sang, oublie cette fille et ses trous de mémoire… _

_-Non !! De toute façon je ne le peux pas. Puis ses défaillances lui permettront peut-être d'oublier tous les défauts que je possède en tant que misérable humain._

_-Oh arrête, tu me fais pitié !_

_-Et toi donc !§_

-Euh, je vais y aller et je suppose que tu as bien d'autres choses à faire en ce début de vacances que de jouer au piquet en face de moi.

Sirius réalisa que pendant son débat intérieur il était resté complètement silencieux et se reprocha aussitôt son impolitesse et son idiotie. Il parlait à Laura pour la première fois et il fallait qu'il se débrouille pour la laisser partir !Il aurait voulu la retenir mais le courage lui manquait, chose étrange pour lui qui avait l'habitude de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait sans craindre que la fille face à lui ne le trouve ridicule.

-Et bien… on se retrouve a repas !

§_ -Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas assuré que tu ne trouvais rien plus captivant que de la regarder !_

_-Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu veux qu'elle me case directement dans la catégorie séducteur à deux Mornilles ? _

_-Pourquoi ça n'es pas ce que tu es ?_

_-Non !!_

_-Et bien j'ai le malheur de t'annoncer que tout Poudlard se trompe sur on compte dans ce cas._

_-Oh, tais toi… §_

Il la regarda s'éloigner sûrement en direction de leur salle commune. C'est ainsi qu'il vit quelque chose tomber du livre qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine, probablement son marque page. Il attendit qu'elle fut au loin pour s'avancer, et ramassa l'objet en question qui se révéla être une fleur séchée, une orchidée s'il ne se trompait pas. Il la caressa du bout du doigt n'imaginant pas une seconde de jeter ce trésor qui avait appartenu à Laura, c'était sa relique à présent. Par contre une merveilleuse idée germa dans son esprit et pour la mettre en application il devait s'y atteler de suite.

Il quitta donc le hall le cœur mis en joie par sa courte discussion avec sa princesse et par la perspective délicieuse de voir son plan réussir.

**Réponses aux reviews, parce que je n'ai pas oublié !**

**Aya : Voila un peu d'action non ? J'espère que ça t'a plus et que tu les trouves encore mignons malgré le fait qu'ils se soient parlés !**

**Slytherin's proud : Merci merci, et non je ne suis pas sadique !**

**Elayna Black : Et oui niveau longueur je m'améliore, le prochain sera encore plus long… **

**Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic en n'importe qu'elle humeur et j'espère pour toi que ça sera plus souvent quand tu auras la pêches… oh, là voilà la première fois où ils se parlent…même si ça n'est pas des plus romantique.**

**Althéa54 : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre car personnellement je ne le trouvais pas super, comme quoi on est mieux avec des avis extérieurs et que les reviews sont importantes…Merci pour tes conseils, je garderais donc ce style mais changerais peut-être le titre enfin voilà.**

**Merci aussi aux gens qui ajoutent ce recueil à leurs favoris ou aux stories alerte car ça me montre qu'il est apprécié, donc voilà, ça fait plaisir. **

**Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre avant samedi car après il y a de fortes chances pour que n'ai plus accès à l'ordinateur de deux semaines. Et donc pour vous faire plaisir il sera long et en plus je l'adore donc voilà ! A la prochaine !**


	7. Quelques jours avec toi

Laura qui était seule dans son dortoir en ce matin du 28 décembre avait décidé de relire son journal intime dans son lit

**Coucou tout le monde, vous avez vu, j'ai réussi à poster avant mes vacances ! Bon j'ai du accepter l'idée de rétrécir mon chapitre mais il me semble déjà d'une longueur respectable, et d'une qualité correcte. Le prochain sera mieux ayant été travaillé durant quinze jours. Bon je vous laisse à la lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé… bonne vacances certains, bon courage aux autres !**

Laura qui était seule dans son dortoir en ce matin du 28 décembre avait décidé de relire son journal intime dans son lit. Habituellement elle ne le tenait pas régulièrement, sa motivation cédant toujours face à la paresse et sa vie étant des plus monotones. Mais ces quatre derniers jours avaient étés si différents de tout ceux qu'elle avait vécus jusqu'ici qu'elle voulait en garder une trace : quelques mots qu'elle pourrait relire quand ça n'irait pas, ou quand elle aurait réalisé à quel point ce qui lui était arrivé était incroyable. Sans bruit elle tourna les pages de son petit carnet de velours bleu pour arriver directement au récit d'un jour qui l'intéressait.

« 24 décembre ;

Quel jour merveilleux aux côtés d'un garçon merveilleux ! Ce matin Sirius m'a dit bonjour, le plus naturellement du monde, je n'en revenais pas, j'étais si surprise que j'ai bafouillé pour lui répondre. Tu te rends compte journal, que lorsqu'il est face à moi je ne sais même plus prononcer un mot si simple ! Comme il doit me trouver sotte… surtout comparé à Lily ou à Adeline. Enfin passons sur ces filles, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler d'elles maintenant que je m'en suis enfin débarrassée.

D'ailleurs j'ai mieux à te raconter, car figure toi que si je suis là à t'écrire c'est grâce à lui. Tu te demandes probablement ce qu'il vient faire entre toi et moi et je vais te l'expliquer en te faisant part d'un moment de ma soirée. Je lisais comme à mon habitude (mais pour une fois allongée sur le canapé puisque la salle commune était vide les élèves étant parti hier), et lui était assis sur un des fauteuils en face. Comme sa présence m'empêchait de me concentrer sur le roman que je tenais entre mes mains, je me suis vite rendue compte qu'il me fixait. Bien sûr je ne relevai pas cela comme étant un fait extraordinaire car il lui arrivait parfois de le faire lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. J'essayais donc une ultime tentative de lecture, ,mais m'aperçu fort vite que mes efforts étaient vains : je parcourais les mots des yeux mais ne leur attribuais aucun sens. Alors je fermai Orgueil et préjugés de Jane Austen et tournai la tête vers lui.

Je m'accordai quelques secondes de contemplation pendant lesquelles mes yeux se retrouvèrent plongés dans les siens qui brillaient d'une lueur étrange, captivante. Durant ces dix secondes je perdis la notion d'espace et de temps ainsi que la voix et la raison. J'étais dans un autre monde, un monde où je serais en perpétuelle chute libre.

Puis il cilla et cela suffit pour que je me reprenne et détourne mon regard du sien, embarrassée et cherchant à le dissimuler.

-A quoi penses tu Sirius ?

-Des bêtises… mon imagination me joue des tours… Oh ! Tu as vu l'heure !

-Oui il est minuit moins dix et alors ?

-Il faut que l'on aille se coucher ! Sinon le père noël ne viendra pas !

Je souris, amusée et aussi un peu dans le vague, pas encore tout à fait remise de mon expérience ni habituée à la voix de Sirius s'adressant à moi.

-Mais je suis sérieux ! On n'aura pas de cadeaux s'il nous voit dans la salle commune.

-Pas de souci, je n'attends rien de particulier de toute façon… je ne pleurerais pas une boîte de chocolats de perdue…

-Mais moi je veux mes paquets ! Et s'il te voit il ne les déposera pas !

J'étais attendrie devant son air enfantin parce que, journal, il est tout aussi mignon comme cela, dommage d'ailleurs qu'il ne le montre pas plus souvent.

Mais j'y pense, je suis une privilégiée alors puisque rares sont les gens qui ont dû le voir ainsi… oh comme mon cœur se serre !

Enfin bref , touchée comme je l'étais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'élargir mon sourire et de lui répondre d'une voix malicieuse.

-Alors je vais monter. Considère que c'est le cadeau que je te fais pour noël !

Et sur ce je me suis levée, le cœur à la fête, la respiration plus forte et les joues plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire, et suis montée sans me retourner de peur que mon cœur n'explose à sa vue, et souhaitant aussi garder comme dernière image de lui de la soirée, celle si troublante d'un Sirius aux traits insouciants et puérils, celle qui a fait surgir en moi un élan de tendresse. Une fois dans mon dortoir je t'ai écrit après avoir rêvassé une bonne demi-heure et prit une douche. Et maintenant je vais te quitter, pour me laisser sombrer dans le bars de Morphée et retrouver en songe mon si beau prince. »

Laura lisait lentement pour prendre le temps de revivre les moments évoqués, s'imprégner de ces souvenirs. Elle laissa son esprit gambader quelques instants avant de reprendre sa lecture.

« 25 décembre ;

Joyeux noël cher journal ! Le mien a été excellent. Je me suis réveillée ce matin après un agréable sommeil et me suis tranquillement préparée avant de descendre dans la Salle Commune. Il était déjà là. Par _il _tu devines évidemment de qui je parle : Sirius. Le cinquième année de Gryffondor, Robin, resté lui aussi au château, discutait avec lui, parmi les cadeaux et les papiers d'emballages en nombreuse quantité. J'allai les saluer et ils me désignèrent deux paquets qui m'étaient destinés. Dans le premier je découvris un gros gâteau au chocolat fait par ma mère pâtissière ainsi qu'un bref mot : _Toute la famille se joint à moi pour te souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes. Bon appétit, _autant dire qu'ils ont juste pensé à moi pour la forme et que leur geste n'a pas été guidé par l'affection. Je me demandais de qui pouvait bien venir l'autre présent, je m'étais attendue à n'en recevoir qu'un. Je le déballai et avec étonnement vis un bouquet d'orchidées oranges, mes fleurs préférées : est-ce un hasard ou y a t-il une personne attentionnée dans mon entourage ? Par contre celle-ci doit aussi être étourdie car j'ai eu beau chercher je n'ai trouvé aucune carte.

Robin se manifesta alors, lui qui avec Sirius s'était tu jusque là, m'observant probablement avec curiosité.

-Elles sont jolies, elles te viennent de qui ?

-Oui, ce sont mes favorites…figure toi que je n'en ai aucune idée : l'expéditeur a oublié de le préciser.

-Tu as un admirateur secret ! s'exclama Sirius après avoir souris d'un air ravi, apparemment sûr de lui.

Instinctivement je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser que si croire que quelqu'un m'aime le mettait dans un état de joie, c'était mauvais signe. Par contre je me suis vite reprise et retrouvé mon optimisme : au moins il me parlait, chose qui n'aurait jamais paru si naturel deux jours avant !

-Bien sûr, quelque chose me dit même que c'est notre professeur de botanique.

-Je suis sérieux… qui d'autre qu'un admirateur peut t'envoyer un bouquet des fleurs que tu aimes sans pour autant signer le cadeau ? Et pourquoi ne ferais tu pas battre quelques cœurs ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas toi Sirius… je ne suis pas quotidiennement suivie par des groupie et ma vie sentimentale est bien différente, si ce n'est pas aux antipodes, de la tienne !

-Moi je suis d'accord avec Sirius… il se peut très bien qu'un garçon timide soit amoureux de toi… pourquoi pas après tout ?

-J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir autours de moi deux jeunes filles naïves et romantiques…

-Et nous une demoiselle charmante qui ne s'est probablement jamais observé comme il le fallait, répondit Sirius, me déroutant. Effectivement comment devais-je interpréter cette phrase ? Etait-ce un compliment ou juste une politesse ? Probablement une civilité dont les élèves sociables étaient habitués et qui ne provoquait chez eux aucune exaltation. Plutôt gênée, j'optai pour un changement de sujet.

-Et vous savez quoi ! J'ai complètement oublié quelque chose d'important : joyeux noël !

-Joyeux noël, me répondirent ils en cœur.

Par la suite ils me dressèrent la liste des cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus. Je ne pu m'empêcher un accès de jalousie quand Sirius évoqua l'album photos que cette saleté d'Adeline lui avait offert ou les nombreuses boites de chocolats en tout genres de ses idiotes d'admiratrices qui n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des filles comme moi. Mais cette journée était spéciale et ayant en plus l'occasion de passer un moment avec Sirius, chose que je n'aurais jamais pu m'imaginer faire jusque là, je ne m'autorisai pas la déprime, je remettais les constatations douloureuses à plus tard. Nous passâmes donc un petit moment à discuter puis nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, j'étais d'ailleurs affamée n'ayant rien avalé de la matinée.

Le repas fut normal, enfin, aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être lorsqu'il n'y avait à table que le directeur, le professeur McGonagall, et treize élèves. Je réussis à manger proprement et à ne rien faire tomber même quand Sirius se mettait à parler, ce qui avait toujours sur moi un effet étrange.

Puis je levai les yeux et observai par l'une des fenêtres ce qu'il se passait dehors et ma réaction à ce que je vis fut de délaisser mon dessert à moitié fini et de quitter ma chaise avant de dire, plus à moi-même qu'aux autres, qu'il neigeait. Oubliant toute politesse je sortis dans le parc, heureuse. C'est vrai cela, de la neige le jour de noël c'est tout de même magique non ? Je ne comprendrai décidément jamais ceux que ça n'émerveille plus.

Une fois dehors je me rendis compte que le temps devait être le même depuis au moins deux bonnes heures car un manteau blanc recouvrait déjà le sol. Je trouvai ce spectacle splendide ; je redevenais l'enfant qui aime danser sous les flocons et rire en les sentant tomber dans ses cheveux ou sur son visage ; je me sentais vivante, libre et légère.

Je ne sais combien de temps je m'amusai à tourner sur moi-même, à rire, courir et autre mais au bout d'un moment je commençai à redescendre sur Terre, je n'en étais plus qu'à une année lumière. Là je regardai la porte qui séparait par cet château et vis Sirius qui y était adossé. Il ne manquait que lui dans ma vision idyllique mais à cet instant tout se rapprochait de la perfection. La date spéciale qu'est noël, le merveilleux parc de Poudlard sous la neige et lui qui regardait dans ma direction en souriant : cela ressemblait fort à un cliché dont j'aurais pu rêver. Je restai là, déconnectée et ne voyant plus que lui, durant un moment puis mon humeur joyeuse se manifesta de nouveau en moi et je ne pu me retenir de me pencher, de ramasser un petit tas de neige, de le modeler en forme de boule dans ma main et de le lancer tel que l'aurait fait un môme de huit ans. Touché ! Mon projectile avait atteint Sirius en plein torse.

Je le vis me regarder d'un faux air outré qui trahissait l'amusement, puis il me jeta quelque chose de noir mêlé de rouge et de jaune qu'après réflexion je reconnu comme étant ma cape et mon écharpe avant de sortir à son tour pour contre-attaquer. Je le regarder se courber, touchée par l'attention qu'il avait eue. Il avait pensé au fait que je pourrais avoir froid dehors, uniquement vêtue comme je l'étais d'un pull en laine et il était remonté à notre salle commune chercher mes affaires que j'avais laissé posées sur un des fauteuils. Comme il était prévenant ! J'enfilai vite cape noire, gants de la même couleur et qui étaient dans ma poche et écharpe Gryffondorienne. J'avais à peine terminé que je sentais quelque chose de froid s'écraser sur mon front. La guerre était ouverte. Comme deux premières années nous rimes à ce petit jeu très idiot avant d'entendre le professeur Dumbledore rire lorsque Sirius trébucha et tomba dans la neige. Lui et le professeur McGonagall nous observaient depuis l'entrée. Et alors Sirius, boudeur se vengea en envoyant une boule sur le directeur qui à ma grande surprise ne cessa de rire et qui se précipita même dehors entraînant avec lui notre professeur de métamorphose. Eut alors lieu la bataille qui dans mon esprit avait toujours semblée improbable. Tantôt nous luttions chacun pour sois, tantôt nous formions des unions et les filles se battaient contre les garçons, ou les élèves contre les professeurs. Emportée par la magie du moment je ne réfléchissait plus qu'au moyen de toucher mon adversaire et l'idée que ce que je faisais était tout bonnement incroyable ne m'effleura même pas. Je crois que je réalise petit à petit en t'écrivant. Je redécouvre avec du recul ce sentiment particulier quand tous nous étions sur un pied d'égalité, quand je ne me sentais plus comme étant une marginale trop rêveuse mais comme leur compagnon de jeu, leur camarade dans la parenthèse que chacun faisait dans sa vie. Jamais non plus je n'ai été aussi proche de Sirius car dans ces instants là, tout le monde se comprend et s'accepte, personne ne juge ou ne se sent jugé car les préjugés et le quotidien sont mis de côté l'espace d'un instant. C'est la magie de la neige. Comment veux tu, journal, qu'à partir de maintenant je n'en sois encore plus fan ?

Après deux heures et demie de ce manège nous capitulâmes, tous gelés des orteils aux oreilles. Le directeur nous proposa de prendre un chocolat chaud ensemble et, puisque chacun accepta, nous nous dirigeâmes dans la Grande Salle où nous nous sommes fait servir par les elfes de maison, ravis de pouvoir faire plaisir. Une discussion plus posée s'établie alors entre nous quatre. Nous évoquâmes les cours, le programme, les ASPICs de fin d'année et les moyens de se divertir durant ces vacances. Puis Dumbledore eut une proposition à nous faire.

-Que diriez vous jeunes gens, et vous aussi Minerva qui n'êtes pas bien âgée non plus, de faire une petite soirée ce soir : quelque chose d'un peu solennel pour fêter noël mais de moins pompeux qu'un repas de famille ?

-Cela me tente bien, si bien sûr, les élèves n'ont rien prévu d'autre à faire entre eux.

-Chez les Gryffondors en tout cas il n'y a rien au programme ! Alors pourquoi pas, ça marquera l'événement et unira un peu les personnes présentes au château.

-Dans ce cas je suis le mouvement !

Nous en parlâmes jusqu'à dix-sept heures puis nous nous séparâmes, eux allant prévenir les autres élèves, Sirius devant répondre à du courrier et moi devant soi-disant terminer un roman qui me passionnait et me faisait mourir de curiosité. En vérité j'avais prévu bien autre chose : jouer à me préparer comme il le fallait pour ce soir, après tout il s'agissait là d'une occasion pour me mettre en valeur et un moyen pour moi de garder un meilleur souvenir de la soirée. Mes réflexes féminins reprirent donc le dessus et c'est donc tranquillement et avec la musique que je décidai de ce que je devais mettre et que je passai à l'action.

Trois heures, une dizaine de chansons interprétées par ma modeste personne et quelques danses plus tard, j'étais enfin prête. Je me reprochai d'avoir tant traîné car à force de m'amuser j'avais pris du retard et il était vingt heures, donc logiquement j'aurais dû me trouver à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Tant pis, me suis je dis, je ne suis pas une fille pour rien. La seule chose qui était plutôt embêtante était que j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps. Tu te doutes bien que mes efforts avaient surtout étés fournis dans l'espoir de plaire un peu à Sirius mais le fait est que je ne suis pas à moitié aussi jolie que certaines des filles qui lui tournent autours, je m'étais juste un peu arrangée pour l'occasion.

Dans ce but j'avais enfilé la belle robe blanche sur laquelle j'avais craqué cet été mais que je n'avais jamais trouvé l'opportunité de mettre. Elle ma va toujours aussi bien car en juillet comme en décembre elle met mon teint bronzé en valeur. La coupe en est plutôt simple si ce n'est que dans l'arrière elle se ferme par un ruban qui permet de serrer le haut comme un bustier et qui se termine par un joli nœud dans le bas du dos. Les bretelles sont fines et le bas de la robe est ample et recouvre mes pieds ce qui élimine la question des chaussures. D'ailleurs comme on ne les voit pas j'ai mis des ballerines pas très esthétiques mais ayant la grande qualité d'être confortables. Côté cheveux je me suis arrangée pour qu'ils restent bouclés mais ne gonflent pas et j'ai obtenu satisfaction après un rude combat qui en valait la peine puisqu'il m'a permis de ne pas avoir à attacher ma longue chevelure dans laquelle j'ai magiquement fixé quelques flocons de fausse neige. Je ne me suis pas maquillée si on fait exception d'un peu de mascara car après tout je n'ai rien de précis à mettre en valeur dans mon visage et qu'en plus je n'ai jamais aimé l'air dur que le crayon donne à mon regard et qui ne me va pas du tout. Enfin voilà j'avais fait ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour me rendre présentable pour au moins ne pas avoir à rougir du négligé de ma tenue et certes ce n'était certainement pas mon apparence de cette soirée qui aurait séduit Sirius mais je me suis dit qu'après tout préférant être aimé durablement pour ma personnalité qu'une nuit pour mon physique, et que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment espéré non plus. J'en étais là dans mes réflexions très importantes quand j'entendis sa voix.

-Laura, tu es prête ?

Oh que oui je l'étais mais je doutais à présent de mon envie d'y aller. Pourtant ça n'étais pas un rendez vous, je n'était pas non plus sa cavalière pour un bal, non, ce serait juste une soirée où il ferait parti des quinze personnes présentes et où je serait la seule autre septième année. Bref il ne pourrait pas, comme lors des précédents bals, m'ignorer complètement, et l'idée d'être vue provoquait chez moi un sentiment d'angoisse, chose totalement absurde car après tout ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il poserait les yeux sur moi ; enfin qui peut se vanter de savoir contrôler ses émotions ? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais ça n'est certainement pas mon cas. Cependant je devais gérer ma bêtise ce qui devait être plus facilement réalisable même si chez moi l'idiotie avait une taille record.

-J'arrive !

Je quittai le dortoir et m'engageai dans l'escalier en adoptant une attitude désinvolte.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Léa ****: Je suis ravie de voir que mes chapitres ont l'effet que j'en attendais, qu'ils ne soient pas plus lourds que je me l'imaginais. J'espère que ce chapitre et les prochains mériteront un aussi bon jugement. Salut.**

**Elayna Black : ****C'est chouette que tu apprécies toujours, parce que je serais drôlement déçue si je décevais mes lectrices ! Tu as vu quinze jours ! Il peut s'en passer des choses durant cette durée ! Comment se poursuivront ces vacances, quelle sera leur relation à la rentrée ! Hihi ! Salut à toi.**


	8. Quelques jours avec toi2

Coucou tout le monde

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comme vous avez du le remarquer me revoilà avec cette fic possédant un nouveau nom plus adapté que « recueil d'OS ». Bon j'ai été longue à poster mais bon, on ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on veut... voilà encore un chapitre du point de vue de Laura, le prochain sera de Sirius... et à part ça je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Bonne lecture !**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Elayna Black :**** Et oui, Laura sort de son cocon ! Comme les chapitres se font plus longs il est normal que son personnage se développe et le fait qu'elle se remue un peu est d'un intérêt capital pour cette fic, il faut bien la rendre un minimum intéressante.**

**En effet j'ai bien aimé orgueil et préjugé mais je l'ai surtout mis parce que c'était ma lecture du moment et donc le premier exemple qui m'est venu en tête.**

**Je suis si sadique que ca ? Il ne me semblait pas... en tout cas t'a review m'a fait plaisir alors tu as le doit à la suite ! bye !**

**Léa :**** Voilà la suite du précédent chapitre après trois semaines ! Tu trouveras cette fin plus gentille j'espère. Bonne lecture.**

**Althéa54 :**** Suis-je humaine ? Voyons voir... apparemment mon reflet dans le miroir tend à affirmer que c'est le cas... En même temps c'est quoi le pire (non ca n'est pas moi qui écrit les blagues carambars !) entre une fin comme celle du chapitre précédent et pas de chapitre du tout ? Attention à la réponse Bisous !**

**Slytherin's proud :**** Je suis contente que ca te plaise, ca m'évite les huées dans les couloirs du lycée ! Merci pour les compliments, ca fait toujours plaisir. Biz.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Je quittai le dortoir et m'engageai dans l'escalier en adoptant une attitude désinvolte... et il m'accueilli l'air aussi tranquille que moi, sauf que contrairement à lui je ne l'étais qu'en apparence moi ! Je dois te confier que je me suis sentie plutôt déçue car même si j'avais essayé de tuer en moi tout espoir de lui plaire, il y en avait certainement une partie qui avait survécue, à mon grand désespoir et contre toute logique. Comment avais-je pu penser que mon arrivée provoquerait le moindre sentiment chez lui ? Après tout, des filles il en avait souvent accompagné. Même quand logiquement il n'aurait pas dû assister aux bals, n'étant pas encore assez âgé, des adolescentes qui l'étaient avaient tenu à ce qu'il soit leur cavalier et il s'y était donc rendu. Jamais il ne s'est rendu seul à une soirée et en quelque sorte même cette fois il s'était trouvé quelqu'un : moi. Oh bien sûr à cet instant j'aurais du positiver et me dire que c'est un honneur d'être la cavalière d'u garçon aussi demandé, et ce même quand on est la seule fille de son âge qu'il a sous la main, mais comment être optimiste lorsque l'on s'aperçoit que l'on ne provoque aucun effet au type pour lequel on craque ?

Il ne se rendit même pas compte de ma déception, ce qui prouve bien qu'il ne faisait pas attention à moi. J'essayai de la dissimuler et, mal à l'aise, je m'avançai vers la sortie avant de lui dire en souriant, à lui qui était à la traine, que s'il ne se remuait pas on serait en retard ce à quoi il me répondit en riant que si je n'avais pas été si longue on aurait pu s'y rendre à la vitesse d'une tortue et emprunter les chacun des détours tout en arrivant en avance.

Tu dois te dire que tout cela n'avait rien de solennel et que tout était pas classe comme j'en rêvais autrefois quand je l'imaginais amoureux de moi et se comportant comme un prince charmant avec sa princesse, mais sincèrement cela ne m'attristait pas d'avantage. Après tout, j'ai beau être une rêveuse, je sais tout de même dissocier rêve et réalité et l'idée que les deux se mélangent m'avait toujours paru absurde. Puis de toute façon, à partir du moment où il m'aurait pris le bras je me serais probablement évanouie, prise d'un vertige dû au stress et à l'émotion. Cette entrée là me ressemble plus et de ce fait j'étais de nouveau parfaitement à l'aise lorsque je m'assis en face de Sirius qui était à côté de Robin.

La salle avait été décorée sobrement mais joliment et je ne pu m'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire au directeur quand, ayant repris mes esprits, je constatai qu'un tapis blanc faisant référence à un manteau de neige avait été posé sur le sol. Des mélodies rappelant la date particulière passaient en fond sonore et donnaient à notre repas une ambiance de téléfilms moldus un peu pathétiques, que je regardais lors des précédentes vacances d'hiver n'ayant rien de plus intelligent à faire. L'atmosphère était donc un peu spéciale ce soir et chacun s'en trouvait plus détendu et participait aux conversations et aux rires.

Puis un silence prit place peu après que nous ayons tous fini notre dessert et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarquai que la musique avait changée, les chansons de noël ayant fait place à des slows connus et appréciés des sorciers. Robin murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius et je me sentis jalouse. Non, n'imagine pas de suite que je soupçonnais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, je ne suis pas encore parano à ce point et puis il me semble que Sirius a beaucoup trop souvent de filles dans son lit pour être homosexuel. C'est juste que j'aurais aimé être dans la confidence, surtout que Sirius se mettait à sourire. Je n'eus pas trop le temps de m'offenser car juste après Robin m'invita poliment à danser ce qu'en gentille fille j'acceptai. (Journal je t'interdis de me faire la moindre remarque car figure toi que je peux être tout à fait agréable lorsque je suis de bonne humeur !).

Quelques duos se formèrent à notre suite comme celui Dumbledore / McGonagall (tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux ?) et Sirius / ...euh comment elle s'appelle cette fille déjà ? Lucy, Lily, Sophie ? Enfin bref, une cinquième année de Serdaigle. Bon là j'étais, je l'avoue, jalouse dans le sens où tu peux te l'imaginer. Non seulement j'enviais sa place dans les bras de Sirius mais en plus je craignais qu'il ne soit attiré par elle malgré le fait qu'elle est sa cadette de deux ans et que je ne la trouvais pas si jolie que cela surtout que sa robe la boudinait. Mais ai-je un jour compris les goûts des garçons !

Enfin, bien vite je fus rassurée. En effet, Robin me confia qu'il avait des vues sur cette demoiselle et qu'étant un peu timide il avait demandé à Sirius s'il pouvait l'aider. Etrangement cette fille me sembla alors plus charmante que la minute précédente.

-Alors comme ça m'inviter à danser était juste un prétexte pour te trouver sur la piste quand Sirius ira s'asseoir ! Je suis déçue !

-Mais...mais...euh...

-Du calme Robin, je te taquinais c'est tout ! Tu aurais tord de laisser passer ta chance ! Mon orgueil n'est pas du tout touché puisque ton geste satisfait la part de Cupidon qu'il y a en moi.

-Comment ?

-Laisse tomber...tu ne peux pas comprendre, dis-je en souriant me voyant mal développer. De toute façon la chanson prit fin et après lui avoir adressé un sourire d'encouragement et de malice, je le laissais seul pour qu'il puisse exécuter son plan et m'apprêtai à rejoindre la table. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'éloigner de dix pas que la voix appartenant au garçon de mes rêves prononçait mon prénom. Je me retournai vers Sirius qui d'un geste me fit comprendre qu'il m'invitait à danser.

Je sais ce que tu vas penser journal et j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec toi : je ne pouvais accepter si je ne voulais pas détraquer ma santé mentale, me ridiculiser et risquer de trahir les sentiments que j'ai pour lui. D'un autre côté, étant une gentille fille je ne pouvais refuser... bon d'accord j'en mourrais d'envie de le rejoindre et voulais profiter de cette opportunité comme de toutes celles que j'avais eu depuis le début des vacances. Alors j'ai accepté. Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi, tu ne sais pas non plus comme il est tentant de se rapprocher autant de ce garçon !

Alors je l'ai rejoint dans un automatisme et c'est une fois que j'ai senti ses mains sur ma taille que j'ai commencé à réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. J'ai donc complètement paniqué. Comment allais-je pouvoir bouger ? Comment masquer la rougeur sur mes joues ? Comment danser ? Que me permettre ? Je sais que ces questions sont tout à fait ridicules et les réponses toutes simples : on bouge en remuant les jambes, il ne pouvait pas voir mes joues dans la position où nous étions et je n'avais donc pas besoin de dissimuler l'afflux sanguin au niveau de mon visage, je savais danser un slow car ca n'était tout de même pas mon premier et je pouvais me permettre tout ce qu'autorise la décence ! Et oui, les réponses n'étaient pas bien compliquées et pourtant à ce moment là j'aurais bien eu besoin qu'on me les souffle.

Heureusement pour moi cette alerte générale ne dura pas bien longtemps et je me détendis, peut-être même un peu trop. Je n'avais plus du tout conscience de ce que je faisais, j'étais ailleurs. Pas dans un de mes rêves éveillés dont j'ai le secret, mais sur un nuage. Mon corps bougeait seul pendant que mon esprit était avec les anges, la seule information que j'en recevais était cette sensation de chaleur là où nos deux corps se touchaient. Crois moi ou non mais quand je repense à ce magnifique moment je sens encore ses mains sur ma taille, son torse que je frôlais au début puis contre lequel je me suis lovée oubliant toute notion de gêne. Je me souviens encore du parfum de Sirius, parfum que jusque là je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'humer aussi parfaitement. Tu sais, maintenant que je m'en suis remise (oui bon depuis que quatre heures se sont écoulées depuis le moment où j'ai enfin consenti à le libérer), je réalise quelque chose de très important. Toujours l'être humain a ressenti le besoin de planer, de se détendre. Pour cela on a inventé l'alcool et d'autres drogues, diverses techniques de relaxation, l'épuisement du corps à travers le sport et le travail, et moi j'ai tenté de le faire par mes lectures. Mais au fond, est-ce qu'un de ces moyens arrive à la cheville de celui que j'ai expérimenté, est-ce que l'on peut être plus légère que lorsque je dansais avec Sirius ? Il est la solution, la solution à un besoin d'évasion, il est mon remède. J'ai dû danser sur cinq ou six chansons avec lui, et bien lorsque j'ai dû me détacher de lui j'étais on ne peut mieux : plus aucun souci n'existait dans mon esprit, ma seule contrariété était de perdre mon antipoison contre la monotonie, la déprime et tous les autres problèmes de ce monde.

Je n'ai repris mes esprits que petit à petit, je ne sais même pas quelles ont pu être les réponses que j'ai fournies aux questions que l'on m'a posées à table. Je ne sais pas non plus combien de temps j'ai été dans cet état. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'en retrouvant l'usage de la raison j'ai du me mettre à rougir de façon phénoménale parce que Robin s'est inquiété pour moi et s'est interrogé sur ma santé. Je l'ai bien vite rassuré mais je n'ai pas osé lever le regard vers lui de peur de croiser celui de Sirius par la même occasion. J'avais excessivement honte, je m'étais comportée comme une midinette et avais dû terriblement l'amuser.

Sérieusement jamais je n'évoquerai ce moment à l'avenir. Même maintenant je ne me sens pas prête à parler en face à face avec Sirius. Pitié faites que demain matin Robin se lève tôt et ne me laisse pas seule avec lui !

Enfin bref durant tout le repas j'ai discuté avec les autres élèves et les professeurs et même si j'étais encore gênée, j'étais bercée par une douce sensation d'euphorie. D'après les scientifiques mon comportement serait normal et viendrait de l'action de la dopamine, d'endorphines et de phényléthylamines. A l'heure où je t'écris un sentiment de bonheur m'envahi toujours. D'ailleurs je vais te laisser pour passer la nuit la plus douce possible après cette journée de noël la plus extraordinaire qui soit. »

« 26 décembre ;

Ce matin c'est avec joie que j'ai vu Robin en descendant car de ce fait cela m'évitait un tête à tête avec Sirius, d'ailleurs j'appris que celui-ci n'était pas encore apparu. Comme le repas de la veille m'avait nourri pour trois jours je confiai à Robin mon intention de travailler à la bibliothèque jusqu'au repas du soir et je parti le laissant seul face à son étonnement.

Je sais que tu vas me dire que fuir c'est mal, mais cette journée ne m'a pas fait de mal. Certes je l'ai fait pour voir Sirius le moins possible mais aussi pour avoir l'esprit libérés de tous mes devoirs. Du coup je n'ai pas grands chose à te raconter aujourd'hui à moins que tu ne t'intéresse à la façon dont on doit s'y prendre pour préparer une potion de croissance... Vraiment pas ? Alors bonne nuit. »

« 27 décembre ;

J'ai été idiote de craindre un face à face avec Sirius, je me suis torturée toute une journée pour rien. Comme je peux m'angoisser parfois !

Cet après-midi le moment que j'avais tant redouté a eu lieu car Robin était sorti pour voir sa belle (qui, je suis à présent en mesure de te l'apprendre, s'appelle Lucy) et que nous étions tout deux assis dans la salle commune. Comme très souvent j'étais occupée à lire et je n'ai arrêté que lorsque je me suis rendue compte que Sirius n'avait pas l'air d'être bien.

-Sirius ca va ?

-Je...non.

-Tu veux... m'en parler ? Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus proche de toi mais j'ai l'avantage de n'avoir aucun contact à qui je pourrais répéter ce que tu as...

-Pour ca je te fais confiance, tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être du genre à fonder des rumeurs, tu vaux mieux que cela.

Autant te dire journal que cette simple phrase m'a fait un bien fou car elle insinuait que Sirius avait un peu de confiance en moi et éprouvait un peu de considération pour ma personne.

-Disons que c'est surtout parce que je n'y vois aucun intérêt. Je n'ai pas d'affinités particulières avec les gens et ne veux la honte de personne...je n'écoute pas non plus les bavardages, les fausses confidences que tout le monde se fait au détours d'un couloirs avant d'aller répéter une autre nouvelle croustillante à une autre connaissance, c'est tellement superficiel...vous pensez tous vous connaître alors que vous êtes tous des inconnus les uns pour les autres... Enfin je m'écarte du sujet... je suis peut-être bavarde tout compte fait mais disons plutôt que c'était pour te mettre en confiance. Que t'arrive –t-il ?

Je m'efforçais de ne pas regarder dans sa direction car l'air tristounet qu'il affichait me donner envie d'aller me blottir contre lui et de ce fait les souvenirs des quelques minutes pendant nos danses où j'étais blottie contre lui me revenaient et je craignais plus que tout qu'il ne devine combien ce contact m'avait troublée.

-Rien en particulier...c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de correspondre à la description que tu fais des gens.

Aïe, là je me suis rendue compte que je manquais vraiment de tact, peut-être était-ce dû à mon manque de vie sociale. Et est-ce qu'en plus je mettais Sirius dans le lot des gens superficiels ? Oui et non...

-Ne fais pas attention à ce que je t'ai dis... Tu sais, j'ai beau dire, je suis moi aussi pleine de préjugés. Sinon je n'aurais pas mis l'ensemble des élèves dans le même panier. Puis c'est aussi mon narcissisme qui a parlé : moi je suis différente du reste du monde ! Non je ne suis pas spéciale...mais c'est l'être humain qui est fait comme ça...après on l'est plus ou moins mais comme personne ne connaît assez bien l'autre pour le juger et qu'on a aussi du mal à se connaître sois même... Rassure toi tu es juste humain et si... eh ! Pourquoi tu ris ! Tu te moques de moi !

-Oh ! Tout de suite m'imaginer si mauvais !

-Je te signale que si j'ai parlé comme une psy c'est pour ton bien !

-Une psy ?

-Laisse tomber, c'est moldu. Mais dis-moi, comment en es tu arrivé à te trouver superficiel ?

-C'est compliqué et ...tordu.

-Je pense l'être assez pour comprendre ton raisonnement. Vas-y explique !

-Non !

-Tu sais, les moldus disent tout à leur psy. Ils pensent que ca leur fait du bien et dans certains cas je suis d'accord avec le principe.

-En attendant je suis un sorcier tout comme toi, élève curieuse !

-Je ne suis pas curieuse !

-Si tu es curieuse !

-Non ce n'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

-Laura est une curieuse, Laura est une curieuse !

Et on a fini par se taper dessus avec les coussins disposés sur les fauteuils et les canapés. Comme des gamins on a transformé la salle en champs de bataille et ce n'est que l'arrivé de Robin de deux ans moins âgé que nous qui nous a calmés. Si j'ai honte ? Pas du tout ! J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser non ? J'ai toujours été un peu folle alors pourquoi changer ? Puis...c'était pour le bien de Sirius, pour lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Comment ca tu ne crois pas en mon excuse ! Je ne te permets pas de douter de ma santé mentale ! Le seul souci c'est qu'à force je risque de faire fuir Sirius mais comme pour l'instant ca n'a pas l'air d'être le cas autant profiter. De toute façon même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas dissimuler ma folie alors tant qu'à faire autant la partager avec lui... »

Laura ferma son journal intime en souriant. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis le départ des autres élèves ! C'est impressionnant le nombre de choses qu'elle pensait ne pouvoir exister qu'en rêve et qui s'étaient réalisées...en seulement quatre jours. Il lui en restait tant d'autres encore ! Elle n'osait même pas prédire les instants merveilleux qu'il lui seraient encore donnés de vivre, de toute façon la réalité apportait une plus grande dose de bonheur encore que la fiction.

Elle regarda son réveil : il était dix heures trente, Sirius descendait toujours à cette heure environ, elle devait faire de même si elle voulait pouvoir petit déjeuner avec lui... ba oui, maintenant qu'elle était lancée elle comptée s'octroyer le plus de moment possible avec ce garçon si attirant qui la laisser approcher. Elle sortit du dortoir sans précipitation mais avec le sourire : elle était repartie pour une journée !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ca vous aura plus et comme toujours vous incite à me faire part de votre avis ! A la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre du point de vue de Sirius pour changer un peu ! J'ai répondu à mes quelques reviews je crois, sinon n'hésitez pas à me râler dessus, je suis étourdie parfois ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, et comme on dit chez moi, « n'oubliez pas d'me dire quoi ! » Salut !**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sirius se leva de bon pied puisqu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être de mauvaise humeur : il était en vacances et mieux encore, chaque jour le rapprochait de celle qu'il jugeait inaccessible. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il se passerait aujourd'hui mais il avait confiance en la Chance, qu'il avait de plus décidé de forcer un peu. En effet cela faisait trois jours que Laura était plongée dans la lecture d'un roman moldu qu'elle avait terminé la veille au soir, d'ailleurs il avait profité des moments où elle était assez captivée par l'ouvrage pour l'admirer et contempler la variété d'expressions qui se lisaient sur son visage dans ces moments là. Aussi il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait la manie de faire des commentaires à vois haute et de rire sans se préoccuper de l'impression qu'elle donnait aux gens qui passaient par là. Souvent il l'avait entendu s'exclamer « oh il est trop mignon » ou bien « c'est trop chou » et il s'était sentit bêtement jaloux du personnage qui avait le droit à ces mots et à ces attentions.

Du coup il s'était mis en tête la veille au soir de lire ce roman puisque de toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Après tout ca pourrait faire un sujet de discussion avec Laura et le fait d'avoir tous les deux lus _Les Faux Monnayeurs _d'André Gide serait un point commun entre eux. Durant toute sa lecture il s'était demandé quels passages avaient tant ravis Laura et quel était son personnage favori. Il s'était aussi inquiété en ne parvenant pas à s'identifier à l'un d'eux parce qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé ressembler à celui qu'elle trouvé « trop mignon ». Enfin il était tout de même fier de s'être mis un atout en poche pour l'évolution de sa relation avec Laura même s'il se disait qu'il se faisait trop d'espoirs.

Quand il descendit Laura n'était pas là et il fut déçu de l'avoir manqué, elle qui se levait plus tôt que lui. Son sourire revînt cependant très vite lorsqu'il entendit les marches de l'escalier menant aux chambres des filles craquer légèrement.

-Bonjour, bien dormi ?

-Oui comme un bébé !

-Sirius, qui te dit que tu n'en es pas un ?

-Très drôle...

-Je sais on me le dit toujours.

-Et bien ! Tu ne t'es levée ni flatteuse ni modeste ce matin !

-Je me suis juste levée sincère et consciente de ma propre valeur...

-Boum ! Et voilà il fallait s'y attendre, à force de gonfler tes chevilles ont explosées.

-Flûte...et mon estomac qui crie famine... comment vais-je me rendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle !

-Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te porter.

-C'est ce que ferait un gentleman...

-Ou un serviteur... allez marche, le dieu que je suis vient de te soigner dans un élan de bonté.

-Pff même pas drôle...

Il adorait la moue boudeuse qu'elle faisait au moment même. Il aimait aussi quand elle prenait un faux air hautain et supérieur ou encore quand elle cherchait à avoir un air sérieux mais qu'elle laissait largement apercevoir qu'elle se retenait de rire. Mais en fait que n'aimait-il pas au juste ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Après le petit déjeuner où elle lui avait raconté avec nombre de détails son rêve de la nuit où elle avait vu Dumbledore et McGonagall déguisés en Père et Mère Noël partir sur un balai en leur confiant le château, les lutins ainsi que Rudolf ; ils étaient remontés à la tour. Ils en étaient venus à évoquer leurs croyances de quand ils étaient plus jeunes et elle lui avait confié qu'en arrivant à Poudlard elle croyait que des anges veillaient sur elle la nuit à cause d'un effet d'optique. Il avait résisté à lui demander si son lit n'était pas tout simplement encerclé de miroirs et l'avait à la place un peu taquinée. Ils avaient ris tous les deux puis elle avait conclu la discussion en affirmant qu'un jour il verrait le phénomène de ses propres yeux, avant de rougir et d'éclater de rire, ce rendant compte que ses paroles prêtaient à confusion... bon apparemment ca n'était pas d'ici demain la veille où elle penserait à l'éventualité où ils pourraient être bien ensembles... c'était triste mais il savait très bien que c'était le cas depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Le souci était que maintenant la conversation tombait à plat, alors vite, avant qu'elle ne se décide de se séparer de lui ou de se plonger dans un nouveau roman il sortit les _Faux-monnayeurs _de sa poche.

-Tiens. Tu l'avais oublié sur le canapé hier.

-Oh merci mais tu aurais pu l'y laisser tu sais, je l'aurais retrouvé.

-J'en ai profité pour le lire aussi.

-Vraiment ? Il est génial n'est-ce pas ? Les personnages sont attachants je trouve. Enfin mon préféré c'est Edouard, il est mignon comme tout avec Olivier. Enfin il est un peu pervers sur les bords puisqu'à la fin alors qu'il a enfin Olivier on apprend qu'il se languit de faire la connaissance de Caloub mais enfin...oh, il y a vraiment des passages extraordinaires. De plus, l'aspect psychologique des personnages me semble vraiment bien développé, bref j'ai adoré !

-Ca se voit ! Et Laura tu en penses quoi ?

-Quelle porte le même prénom que moi mais que la ressemblance se limite là... jamais je n'aurais épousé un mec pareil... moi je préfère attendre l'homme parfait, quitte à mourir célibataire !

-T'inquiète pas il existe l'homme idéal... regarde bien et dans pas même une seconde tu as trouvé !

-... tu es sûr ? ... je ne vois rien ! Peut-être que tes chevilles enflée me le cache...

-T'es vraiment pas gentille... tu es plus sympa avec les héros de tes bouquins !

-Et oui chacun son truc ! Toi le Quidditch, moi la lecture !

-Tout le monde aime le Quidditch !

-Alors je ne suis pas tout le monde... je t'assure je ne connais même pas les règles, et quand au vol je ne suis plus remontée sur un balai depuis ma première année...et ma dernière chute.

Il sourit...une idée sympa lui traverse l'esprit. Non seulement cela lui permettra de la garder auprès de lui mais en plus ils devraient s'amuser... bon si il l'empêchait de tomber bien sûr... ba oui, vous seriez amusés vous si vous tombiez d'une hauteur de quatre ou cinq mètres ? Par contre elle devait deviner ce qu'il préparait car avant même qu'il ne lui pose la question elle refusait.

-Mais allez, ca pourrait être sympa... puis tu ne vas pas rester sur un échec...

-Je...

-Allez viens, appelle ton balai et on y va.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ca fait une heure qu'ils volaient et il se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas si maladroite que ça... elle s'était encore sous-estimée. Certes on la voyait mal dans l'équipe de Gryffondor mais elle n'avait pas, à part au décollage, manqué de tomber... normal c'est un ange, les anges sont à l'aise dans les airs...hey... il était un ange aussi alors ! Bon, ce contre-exemple prouvait que sa théorie ne fonctionnait pas.

-Dis moi, tu n'avais pas dis que je devais voir le garçon de mes rêves ?

- Si... enfin le mec parfait... pas forcément celui de tes rêves.

-Dommage... Severus me manque...

Là il manqua de s'aplatir magistralement au sol. Pas possible, pas Snivellus ! Comment se pouvait il que... ! La théorie affirmant que les contraires s'attirent seraient vraie alors... mais il voulait bien être pire encore que lui... en attendant à son retour il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir...

Elle bien sûr elle était morte de rire parce qu'il avait failli s'écraser, elle ne se rendait pas compte quel drame il vivait à ce moment même : il apprenait que la place dans son cœur était prise et en plus par cette saleté aux cheveux gras de...

-Ba alors le mec parfait ne sait pas se servir d'un balai ?

-Quoi ? ... Qu'est-ce que... ? Enfin bref pour Severus ca fait longtemps ?

-Tu n'es vraiment pas perspicace... franchement le mec idéal a besoin d'être remodelé !

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! De qui tu parles là !

Et la voilà morte de rire à ses dépends... qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait... il voulait qu'ils s'amusent mais là... et elle l'aimait Severus oui ou non ! Pauvre de lui, avec un cerveau rapide comme... comme rien en fait comment pourrait-il réussir à suivre et plus à la séduire ? A l'aide !!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Heureusement pour lui le reste de la journée c'était fait plus calme et en soirée ils avaient tranquillement discutés sur les canapés et à eux s'était joint Robin, même s'il les avaient plus écoutés qu'il n'avait discuté. Depuis il avait aussi comprit qu'en gros Laura n'était pas amoureuse de Snivellus mais avait juste voulu l'embêter et qu'après elle l'avait taquiné même s'il ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle avait dit au juste...tant pis, la prochaine fois il serait plus vif ! Les autres jours n'avaient pas entraîné d'événements particuliers, ils avaient tous les trois fait un peu plus connaissance et Laura avait aidé Robin pour son devoir d'histoire de la magie, matière dans laquelle elle se débrouillait puisque là au moins elle ne provoquait pas d'explosion comme en potions.

En attendant aujourd'hui était une journée différente puisque c'était le réveillon du nouvel an et donc l'excuse propice pour une fête. Oui une fête à trois c'était un peu lamentable, mais Laura et Robin s'était montré aussi enthousiastes que lui quand il avait émis son idée et du coup il avait préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour bien réveillonner : boissons (dont des non alcoolisées puisqu'il avait pensé au fait que boire ne devait pas être du genre de Laura), grande quantité de nourriture (surtout des biscuits apéritifs et des toasts) et... un karaoké ainsi qu'une console vidéo ! Et oui où qu'il soit, Sirius trouvait toujours le truc en plus qui était capable de mettre un peu plus d'ambiance dans une soirée, et Dumbledore l'avait bien aidé. Maintenant il était monté enfiler une tenue séduisante mais tout de même confortable... devant son miroir il repensa alors à Laura.

Vous me direz : rien de nouveau il pense la plupart du temps à elle ; mais là il repensait pour la première (bon d'accord on ne va pas vous mentir), pour la énième fois à la soirée de noël quand elle était descendue vêtue comme un ange. Comme il en avait été troublé ! Et pourtant elle portait une simple robe blanche qui n'avait rien de provoquant mais il émanait d'elle une pureté, une insouciante et une grâce qu'il n'avait que peu vue chez les autres filles. Heureusement pour lui il avait tourné la tête et son expérience lui avait permis de dissimuler son trouble, comme il aurait été gêné autrement !

Il fallait qu'il se secoue, d'ailleurs Robin venait de toquer à la porte de sa chambre. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et se dit que de toute façon il ne pouvait faire mieux sans tomber dans l'exagération. Il avait décidé de porter son jean sombre préféré et dont il savait qu'il mettait ses fesses en valeur et une chemise blanche dont il avait négligemment laissait quelques boutons ouverts, bref le classique mais il arrive que le classique se mette au service de la beauté parfois. Il se lança son plus beau sourire charmeur puis il se retourna et aperçu un sourire réprimé de la part de Robin.

-Que se passe-t-il, j'ai l'air d'un sac ?

-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es très bien comme ça.

Sirius se rassura et oublia donc de demander pourquoi dans ce cas Robin avait sourit, amusé. Et ils descendirent. Très vite ils furent rejoints par Laura et Sirius se concentra pour ne pas se jeter sur elle comme il le faisait à chacune des apparitions de sa belle... surtout que là elle avait laissé de côté le chemisier pour une tunique sans manches qui dénudait donc de délicates épaules sur lesquels ses lèvres auraient adorés se poser, et qui de plus épousait parfaitement les formes de ses hanches qu'il trouvait bien sûr exquises. La soirée commençait bien encore une fois ! Heureusement que Robin était là pour l'aider à na pas perdre de contrôle !

Robin à qui il adressait principalement la parole d'ailleurs durant tout le début de la soirée, comme il évitait de trop accorder d'attention à Laura qui était assise à côté du cinquième année. Puis advînt le fameux « minuit » et comme il fit soudainement chaud quand il la serra dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter une heureuse année ! ...le temps sembla plus long aussi à moins que ca ne soit lui qui ait prolongé plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû cette étreinte... oui en fait ca devait être ça...bon il s'était dit que s'il ne faisait pas d'autres faux pas ca devrait passer.

Ensuite il se rattrapa en proposant une partie de console et ils s'amusèrent devant l'écran de la télé où ils devaient remuer plutôt que de se servir de manettes, ce qui était plus amusant. Faut dire qu'ils avaient fière allure ainsi... Tout ce passait donc bien ce soir, la nouvelle année avait bien commencée avec une jolie fille et dans les rires. Il avait même remarqué que décidément Laura serait toujours là pour l'étonner puisqu'il lui avait vu se servir un verre d'un mélange d'alcools moldus fait par les elfes de maison. Dire que Peter, Remus et James s'étaient inquiétés pour lui en sachant qu'il passerait ici et seul ses vacances ! S'ils savaient qu'il passait un bon moment avec la fille qui était la première à l'avoir envouté plus de deux jours... et qu'en plus il se comportait comme il le fallait et ne la froissait pas ! Il était aux anges...

-Bon c'est que je ne suis pas habitué à veiller tard moi ! Je vais monter.

Catastrophe ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se retrouve seul avec Laura, sinon... sinon il serait bien plus difficile de rester indifférent à son charme. Il avait beau être respectueux il en restait tout de même un garçon sensible aux nombreux attraits de son « amie »... et en plus il avait un peu bu pour ne rien arranger. Il n'était pas éméché, il ne se serait jamais permis de se mettre dans un pareil état devant elle et en plus il tenait bien l'alcool, mais il avait un peu l'esprit à la fête on va dire...

-Mais il n'est que deux heures ! Reste !

-Non sans façon ! Bonne soirée tous les deux !

Voilà, la galère commençait... jamais il n'aurait pensé que Robin pourrait l'abandonner ainsi... Il angoissait, avait peur de lui-même, il ne voulait pas la froisser, la brusquer, lui faire savoir qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle alors que ca n'était pas réciproque... vraiment il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir cette fois... pendant les slows cinq jour auparavant il avait tenu parce qu'il était en public et que tout n'avait duré que quelques minutes mais là... tout était différent... il leva la tête et dégluti. Misère ! Qu'allait-il devenir !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! A la prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Re coucou tout le monde (je sais va falloir que je pense à changer de refrain...), me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre plus long je crois que ceux de d'habitude ce qui explique que j'ai été un peu plus longue à le poster (oui enfin il y a d'autres raisons aussi mais je ne vais pas vous exposer ma vie non plus !)... dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ca me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre que j'ai mis temps de temps à pondre. A la prochaine !**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**(POV Sirius)**

Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il ne reste pas là à la regarder en silence.

-Quelle marmotte ce Robin !

Silence. Encore. Bon.

-Tu n'es pas fatiguée toi ?

-Non !

...

Tu sais, je suis plus résistante que j'en ai l'air !

-Vraiment ? Et jusqu'à quelle heure crois tu que tu pourras tenir le coup ?

-Mais je suis parfaitement capable de ne pas aller me coucher avant... ce soir !

-Je suis sûr que non !

-Moi je te dis que si !

-Alors c'est que pour toi le soir arrive à cinq heures du matin !

-On parie ? Celui de nous qui s'endors le premier a un gage !

-D'accord !

Ah, voilà, super Sirius a évité un vide gênant dans la conversation et en plus il va gagner un pari !... parce qu'il était sûr de remporter la victoire très facilement.

-Alors que fait on maintenant... ? C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas déjà que l'on tombe endormis !

-Tu as déjà sommeil Laura ?

-Ne rêve pas trop ! ... et si on se faisait un karaoké, afin que tu ne te sois pas démené inutilement pour nous le ramener ?

-C'est ok ! On va s'amuser, en plus c'est le karaoké qui décide de la personne qui doit chanter telle ou telle chanson. Comme je suis galant tu seras la chanteuse un, je serais le chanteur deux.

-C'est parti ! Ah oui ! On fait la chorégraphie avec... c'est bien plus drôle.

Et le premier à commencer ce fut... lui. Pas de chance, il serait le premier à se ridiculiser sur une chanson... d'Ilona. C'était un double manque de chance. Enfin, valait mieux que toutes les chansons ne soient pas trop sérieuses sinon son animation aurait tombé à l'eau... puis quel spectacle que de la voir rire, ca valait bien toutes les chansons du monde selon lui ! La deuxième chanson fut pour lui aussi, à croire qu'elle avait ensorcelé le karaoké pour qu'il soit le seul à passer... Heureusement celle-ci lui convenait plus : Trois nuits par semaine d'Indochine. Il l'invita à danser avec lui et se sentit moins idiot que lorsqu'il était le seul debout. La nuit continua ainsi et les chansons s'enchaînèrent. Puis ils durent exécuter un duo et pas n'importe lequel mais l'amour brille sous les étoiles, une des chansons du roi lion qu'il avait connu par l'intermédiaire de Lily.

Alors là il paniqua, il préférait de loin chanter des bêtises, que quelque chose qui évoquait le sentiment amoureux, surtout que la personne en face de lui n'était pas n'importe qui, mais la très jolie demoiselle pour qui son petit cœur battait. Mal à l'aise il commença à chanter... puis au fil des paroles il se décontracta et ne pensa plus à rien, se contentant de vivre son duo. Tout était beau, merveilleux. Il était sur son petit nuage, déconnecté du monde réel et plus rien d'autre n'existait qu'eux deux et cette chanson.

(Laura)

Sous les diamants des étoiles,  
Quel magique univers.

(Sirius)  
Mais, dans cette romantique atmosphère,  
Cà sent mauvais dans l'air.

(Les deux)  
L'Amour brille sous les étoiles,  
D'une étrange lumière.  
La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie,  
Vit un moment royal.

(Sirius)  
Je voudrais lui dire "Je t'aime"  
Mais comment lui avouer  
Mon secret, mes problèmes ?  
Impossible, elle serait trop blessée !

(Laura)  
Quel lourd secret cache-t-il,  
Derrière tant de rancœur ?  
Moi, je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil  
Qui règne dans mon cœur !

(Les deux)  
L'Amour brille sous les étoiles,  
D'une étrange lumière.  
La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie,  
Vit sa plus belle histoire.

L'Amour brille sous les étoiles,  
Illuminant leurs cœurs.  
Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini,  
Un sublime espoir.

Ils n'étaient pas chanteurs mais quiconque serait passé par là les auraient trouvés fantastiques, tant ils étaient mignons et tant il se voyait que ces deux là s'aimaient. En fait ils étaient extraordinairement bêtes pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, pour ne pas comprendre que leurs sentiments n'allaient pas à sens unique... mais on ne peut pas leur reprocher.

Puis comme il n'existe aucune chanson interminable, le morceau pris fin, et tout deux durent reprendre pied dans le réel. Sirius du se retenir de ne pas prendre son élue dans ses bras et il ressenti un cruel pincement au cœur en se disant que ce qu'il avait laissé voir de son amour pendant qu'il chantait, il devait à présent le cacher, car il était d'accord pour qu'elle le prenne pour un bon interprète mais pas pour qu'elle le rejette en devinant qu'il n'avait pas joué mais qu'il lui avait dissimulé ce qu'il ressentait pour elle jusqu'ici.

Il la regarde, elle le regarde, ils baissent les yeux. Un silence passe durant lequel Sirius devine que Laura cherche tout comme lui quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi qui puisse de nouveau détendre l'atmosphère. Le calme lui semble honteux, chaque seconde il se trouve un peu plus bête mais n'arrive à se sortir de cette situation, il est encore complètement submergé par ses sentiments. Elle relève la tête, elle va parler, enfin, mettant un terme à son beau rêve éveillé, le faisant redescendre de son nuage avec un sujet terre à terre. Mais c'est probablement mieux comme ça, il faut qu'elle les débarrasse de la rougeur incroyable qui s'est installée sur leurs joues.

-En parlant d'étoiles...il parait que ce soir sera une bonne nuit pour en voir des filantes.

Bon là, c'est le moment ou jamais de se ressaisir.

-Ah, bon ? Qui t'as dit cela ?

-La prof d'astrologie.

-Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien entendu de tel moi !

-Si tu séchais désertais moins souvent son cours et que, lorsque tu y es, tu l'écoutais tu l'aurais peut-être su.

-Possible... mais comme pour l'instant je t'ai toi pour me répéter les sages paroles de la prof... pas besoin d'être studieux !

-Tu es vraiment incroyable !

-Je sais, je sais... sinon, on y va demain... enfin ce soir ?

-Arrête tu seras déjà tombé endormi d'ici là !

-Tu paries ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Sirius...

-Oui ?

-Tu vois les sacs là-bas... ceux avec lesquels tu as probablement rapporté la nourriture.

-Jusque là je n'ai pas encore eu de problème de vue...

-Non mais je disais ça parce que... ça ne te dirais pas une course à sacs-à-patates ? Le premier qui a fait deux fois le tour de la pièce a gagné le droit de donner un gage à l'autre !

-C'est parti !

Alors tout en riant et en se poussant ils se pressèrent dans les sacs et comme deux idiots ils se mirent à déambuler en sautillant dans toute la salle commune. Robin aurait vraiment honte d'eux mais eux s'amusaient trop pour y penser. Sirius hallucinait : normalement il aurait dû avoir l'avantage puisqu'il était sportif et grand mais il s'avérait que Laura était bien plus rapide que lui. Elle était vraiment étonnante et elle l'avait bien roulé... ca n'était pas pour rien si elle lui avait C'est à peine s'il avait fait un tour et demie quand elle terminait.

-C'est moi la gagnante !! Honte à toi ! Maintenant tu es à mes ordres !

Sirius retint un « je ferai ce que tu voudras quand tu le voudras » et fit un geste comique de soumission.

-Bien, votre altesse !

-Ca tombe bien que tu dises ça parce que... tu vas me balader comme une reine !

Il lui souri puis la prit dans ses bras. Comme elle était légère ! Une plume ! Quand il sentit ses bras entourer son cou il failli la laisser tomber, touché comme il l'était par une petite décharge électrique. Hum, si même la porter était quelque chose à éviter pour ne pas perdre le contrôle... En même temps il ne voulait pas se faire prêtre et il appréciait ce contact avec la jeune fille qui riait et dont le souffle venait lui caresser la gorge.

Il prit la direction du portrait de la grosse dame et il l'entendit s'étonner.

-Il n'est pas dit que la Salle commune sera la frontière du royaume de ma reine ! Allons conquérir Poudlard !

Il aimait son rire, s'en enivrait et se surprenait à vouloir l'entendre encore et encore... surtout quand il était causé par lui.

Les couloirs s'offraient à leurs regards, Sirius repensait au fait qu'il avait l'impression de les redécouvrir sous un nouveau jour chaque fois qu'il était avec elle et pourtant s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne faisait pas attention lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie c'était bien l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Bon, c'était bien il était sorti de la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais qu'est-ce que cela lui apportait maintenant ? C'était bien du Sirius Black ça... agir de façon impulsive sans penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire après.

Hey ! Mais qui a dit que les idées idiotes ne pouvaient pas s'enchaîner... ! Il savait ce qu'il allait faire ! Fallait juste qu'il arrive jusqu'à la porte menant au parc, mais bien heureusement il n'y aurait aucun souci à cela puisque Dumbledore avait annulé le couvre-feu pour les vacances, donc pas de Rusard dans le coin ! Une fois à destination il la reposa doucement au sol pour ne pas faire de mal à celle qui lui semblait si fragile, garda ses mains sur ses hanches un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire mais il la lâcha en apercevant l'étonnement dans les yeux de Laura qu'il interpréta comme étant le signe qu'elle était gênée par son attitude et non comme une marque d'incompréhension devant le fait qu'il la pose.

-Tu m'attends là ?

-Euh...

-Ca n'est pas une question, attends moi là, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**(POV Laura)**

Elle se demandait bien ce que pouvait être cette surprise, il avait titillée sa curiosité déjà si grande habituellement. Décidément Sirius savait l'amuser, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ca put être le cas, pour elle, leurs deux mondes étant différents leurs personnalités devaient l'être aussi et elle n'avait donc pas imaginé que le Maraudeur pouvait aimer lui aussi jouer à faire l'enfant. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils puissent avoir des points communs, qu'il puisse ne pas la trouver idiote lorsqu'elle s'amusait dans la neige ou lorsqu'elle parlait toute seule devant un livre. Mais que faisait-il donc ? Il était long, elle avait hâte de le voir revenir, non seulement pour savoir enfin qu'elle était la nature de la surprise qu'il lui réservait mais aussi parce qu'il lui manquait déjà. C'est qu'elle était bien elle, cinq minutes avant, lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras et il était frustrant de tout d'un coup ne plus être en contact avec lui, de ne même plus le voir. D'ailleurs c'était un peu effrayant, si elle pouvait aussi vite manquer de sa présence qu'est-ce que ca serait quand les cours reprendraient ? Elle se rapprochait trop de lui pour ne pas en souffrir par la suite. En attendant elle préférait tout de même profiter à fond des choses puis comment ne pas fondre de nouveau en voyant Sirius qui arrive enfin et qui cache quelque chose dans son dos.

-Voilà une couronne pour ma princesse ! Enfin euh... pour votre altesse.

Et il lui tendit une couronne de fleurs d'orchidées. Attendez... il avait mémorisé que c'était sa fleur préférée le jour où elle en avait reçue ? C'était vraiment trop touchant... décidément elle avait de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître en lui le tombeur de ces dames qui ne se souciait pas de leurs sentiments que tout le monde se plaisait à voir en lui. Elle baissa la tête, certaine d'être un peu rouge et d'afficher un sourire de parfaite idiote. Il lui posa les fleurs sur ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissés libres.

-Prête à repartir ?

-Oui !

Bien sûr que oui, elle n'attendait que ça : se retrouver contre lui, humer son parfum et observer amoureusement et de plus près les magnifiques traits de son visage. Hum... bon, il fallait tout de même qu'elle évite d'être remarquée dans sa contemplation, elle vivait de trop beaux moments avec lui pour tout laisser se terminer parce qu'il aurait compris qu'elle ne prenait pas tout à la légère.

-Mais dis moi, comment as-tu fais pour trouver des orchidées dehors en plein hiver ?

-Alors ca vois tu, c'est un secret de Maraudeurs !

Comme il était beau avec son petit air fier et malin à la fois ! Comme elle aimait le voir ainsi, le voir tout court aussi d'ailleurs

Mais comme il l'avait dit, il était un Maraudeur, un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école, un des garçons les plus aimés et qui pouvait se permettre tout et n'importe quoi, et fréquenter n'importe qui. Un garçon qui faisait passer toute ses camarades dans son lit, leur offrant la plus belle nuit de leur vie et la fierté d'être passée dans les bras de Sirius Black, mais les faisant aussi souffrir en les jetant une fois le matin venu et pour certaines, une fois leur vertu disparue... combien de fille n'avait elle pas entendu confier à leur amie qu'elles revenaient de la chambre des Maraudeurs !

Il était le garçon qui l'attirait, qui lui plaisait mais aussi celui qu'elle devait fuir comme la peste. Il était celui qui pourrait être capable de briser son cœur innocent, briser ses rêves d'enfants, lui faire maudire les contes de fées. Et pourtant, sachant cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler, d'admirer la noblesse de ses traits, l'acier de ses yeux, sa longue chevelure... son cœur était indécis, il ne savait que ressentir entre l'amour, l'indifférence, la haine, la peur, la joie, la tendresse, la passion, la tristesse... Il lui semblait ou que le temps ne s'écoulait plus, ou que des heures avaient défilées depuis leur sortie de la salle commune. Salle commune dans laquelle ils entraient de nouveau, le charme allait être rompu, il allait la poser de nouveau et oublier, oublier ce gage idiot qu'il avait eu et ne jamais imaginer que pour elle ce moment serait un de ceux qu'elle se plairait à faire revivre dans ses pensées chaque fois qu'elle se sentirait seule, en manque d'affection et qu'elle entendrait les nouveaux ravages qu'il aurait fait sur la gente féminine de l'école.

Il la posa, durant quelques millièmes de seconde elle ne put parvenir à effacer la déception qu'il devait être facile à lire sur son visage expressif mais elle se rattrapa bientôt et en un sourire et d'un air amusée elle glissa un « et bien voilà quelque chose que tu devrais faire plus souvent ! ». Ainsi ils étaient partis à se taquiner de nouveau et une fois de plus ils finirent par se courir après dans la salle commune.

Puis elle se fatigua, elle était loin d'avoir la forme physique de Sirius, alors elle s'arrêta quelques instants, et il vint s'asseoir à terre à côté d'elle malgré le fait qu'il y avait partout des fauteuils autours d'eux. Ils restèrent silencieux, récupérant puis ce fut à son tour d'avoir une idée pour faire passer le temps.

-Sirius... ca te dirait de voir des anges ? ... Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne deviens pas folle ! Non je pensais que si ca te dirais je pourrais te prouver qu'il y a réellement un effet d'optique dans ma chambre... et ca n'est pas une proposition !

Il éclata de rire, qu'avait elle dit de si drôle ?

-Et dis-moi, comment je pourrais bien faire pour parvenir en haut de l'escalier qui mène à vos dortoirs ?

-Tu dois bien savoir comment faire !

Oups, c'était sorti tout seul. Elle avait peut-être manqué de tact là, quoi que elle ne voyait pas en quoi ca devait le déranger, il n'avait jamais protesté contre l'image de séducteur qui lui était donnée.

-Je peux te porter sinon !

-Et te casser le dos ?

-Mais euh ! Je suis capable de te porter... enfin, peut-être pas mais... tu as déjà essayé de passer avec un balai ?

-Non. On essaie ? Accio balai !

Et c'est ainsi que Sirius parvint jusqu'à la chambre de Laura qui se demandait comment il était possible que Sirius n'ait jamais pensé à cette idée.

Ravie, elle l'entendit confirmer qu'il y avait bien un drôle d'effet d'optique et qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé tout ca. Au moins il admettait qu'elle n'était pas timbrée, il affirmait juste qu'elle avait de l'imagination, mais ca, ca ne l'embêtait pas du tout, c'était même un compliment qui avait beaucoup de valeur pour elle. Elle était allongée sur un côté de son lit et Sirius était assis de l'autre. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise et c'était étrange à voir, puisque la plupart du temps le célèbre Maraudeur affichait un visage sûr de lui. Enfin il se mit à parler, sans pour autant la regarder, se contenant de fixer le rideau rouge du lit à baldaquin.

-Tu as l'air de penser que... que je n'ai de cesse de... je croyais que tu n'écoutais pas les rumeurs ? Et pourtant tu as la même vision que les autres ont de moi qui, je ne le dis pas, n'ai pas entièrement fausse mais qui est amplement exagérée... oui d'accord j'ai eu quelques aventures malheureuses mais je ne jette pas chaque jours une fille en bas de mon lit ! Et souviens toi, James aussi était sens é être un coureur avant qu'il ne s'attache à Lily et que les gens s'en rendent compte. Ca n'est pas pour être narcissique mais je pense que les Maraudeurs attisent la curiosité des gens, et comme il faut en parler il faut qu'ils soient moins banals. James est devenu le grand romantique qui court après sa belle ; Remus c'est l'innocent garçon, intelligent et tendre ; Peter... ba lui on en parle pas trop en fait ; et moi je suis le tombeur. On vit en plein stéréotype quoi...

Laura était surprise que Sirius se confie ainsi, mais plutôt que de trop en chercher la raison elle préférait l'écouter, il devait sentir qu'elle était là pour l'entendre, pas qu'il parlait dans le vent.

-Et pourquoi... pourquoi tu n'as jamais rétabli la vérité au grand jour ?

-A quoi bon ? Tu en connais beaucoup des gens prêts à me croire après tout ce temps ? J'aurais du réagir de suite mais à l'époque je trouvais ca plutôt flatteur et avec James on en riait comme les mômes qu'on était... puis bon, ca n'est pas non plus atroce.

-N'empêche que personne ne te connait alors, que tout le monde te juges sur ce que tu n'es pas et que ca ne doit pas forcément être super...

-Les personnes qui compte le plus connaissent la vérité, les autres peuvent me juger tant qu'ils le veulent ca ne peut que me faire rire... mais tu dois le comprendre toi. Tu sais très bien que les gens ont une certaine image de toi et pourtant tu ne les en dissuades pas, tu restes indifférente et ne changes pas.

Il avait raison. Jamais elle ne s'était souciée qu'on la prenne pour une folle, pour une illuminée qui ne savait pas vivre dans la réalité... en même temps c'était un peu vrai. Elle était rêveuse et savait avoir une vision des choses différentes de celle des autres. Elle s'amusait autrement, ne s'intéressait pas aux même choses, n'appliquait pas les « règles à suivre en société »... Ils avaient donc, elle et lui, plus de points communs qu'ils ne pouvaient le penser au premier abord. Ces vacances étaient vraiment emplies de révélations, ils apprenaient à se connaître, se disaient des choses dont ils ne parlaient pas forcément à tout le monde... mais avait elle le droit de se réjouir ? Etait-ce parce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, une complicité naissante, ou était simplement la situation qui voulait cela ? N'aurait il pas été le même avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. En attendant c'était à elle qu'il faisait ses confidences, à elle qui en était amoureuse et qui était ravie d'être jugée digne de sa confiance et qui de plus se sentait soulagée par ses paroles : il était plus doux d'aimer un garçon normal qu'un coureur.

Ils restèrent là en silence un bon moment, il s'allongea enfin, elle lui parla de ses parents, il lui parla des siens. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, et plus rien n'aurait pu les déranger. Ils n'étaient pas comme deux amoureux, mais comme deux personnes qui offraient leur confiance à l'autre, qui jugeaient l'autre digne de recevoir les informations sur leurs états d'âmes, qui respectaient l'autre tout en se sentant proche de lui. Ils auraient très bien pu s'embrasser, pu profiter du fait qu'ils étaient dans ne chambre seuls tous les deux, mais ils n'en firent rien, l'heure n'était pas à cela. Puis d'ailleurs Laura se rendait bien compte que Sirius lui parlait certes et que c'était un cadeau merveilleux, mais qu'il n'avait pas manifesté le moindre sentiment à son égard. Elle était son amie, ou du moins une confidente du jour, et c'était déjà beaucoup, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas trop en demander et avait de toute façon une nature à se contenter de peu.

-Laura ? Tu t'es endormie ?

-Non non...

-On descend ? Il est onze heures, Robin doit être levé.

-C'est parti.

Arrivés devant l'escalier transformé en toboggan sous le pied de Sirius, ils s'élancèrent ensembles pour finir assis au sol dans la salle commune. Laura remarqua la surprise de Robin lorsqu'il les vit, puis son petit sourire. Elle ne comprit d'abord pas, se dit qu'il devait se moquer d'eux qui agissait comme des enfants, puis soudain une connexion se fit dans son cerveau (et oui elle était lente ce matin mais elle avait pour excuse de n'avoir pas dormi elle !), apparemment Sirius mit autant de tant à faire le lien entre l'attitude de Robin et la raison puisqu'ils se mirent à rire en même temps : le cinquième année pensait tout simplement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux du fait qu'il venait de les voir débarquer du dortoir ensemble.

-Espèce de pervers va !

Robin qui avait compris son erreur se mit à rire aussi et c'est toujours de bonne humeur qu'ils se dirigèrent vers midi dans la grande salle pour aller manger avec les professeurs et leurs camarades.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Pff je n'en vois pas ! C'est nul !

Sirius souri... une vraie enfant sa Laura... enfin, Laura. Ils n'étaient là roulés dans des couvertures au bord de la tour d'astronomie que depuis quelques minutes et elle s'était déjà plainte à deux reprises de ne pas encore avoir vu d'étoiles filantes comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Il la taquinait en lui faisant croire que lui si, même si c'était totalement faux et qu'il pensait même qu'elle avait du se tromper de date... Plus que pour l'embêter, il disait aussi cela pour ne pas trop laisser planer le silence qui donnait à la situation un caractère trop romantique... et qui le tenait difficilement éveillé après leur nuit blanche. Le souci c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se répéter trop souvent et qu'il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire, et donc on pouvait entendre le vent venir s'écraser contre les murs de la tour... en un son monotone et berçant et qui lui rendait les paupières lourdes, lourdes... sensation qu'amplifiait la présence du corps tout chaud de Laura contre le sien, et le souffle de la jeune fille dans son cou. Le souffle de la jeune fille dans son cou ?! Que faisait la tête de sa belle sur son épaule, était elle inconsciente pour le provoquer ainsi ?

Il tourna son visage, étonné et troublé. Elle ne vit pas son regard chargé en émotion et pour une bonne et simple raison : elle était partie au pays des rêves, se jetant dans les bras de Morphée après deux jours de lutte contre le sommeil. Lui, à la regarder, se croyait au pays des anges et il ne sait exactement combien de temps cela dura mais il resta là longtemps sans bouger... profitant ainsi d'un instant qu'il savait unique et dont la douceur lui manquerait bien des fois quand tout serait fini.

Il s'allongea et la plaça contre lui pour pas qu'ils n'aient trop froid, et la tête sur son torse pour ne pas qu'elle repose sur le sol dur... oui enfin, c'était une excuse comme une autre quoi. Regardant les étoiles et enlaçant son Aurore (NdA : la princesse au bois dormant) qui n'avait remué ni d'un cil ni d'un orteil, il murmura un « J'ai gagné ce pari : demain je suis ton roi ! ».

Quel ne fut pas stupeur quand une toute petite voix ensommeillée lui répondit, avant que Laura ne se serre encore plus à lui, d'un « Humm je te préférerais en prince ».

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde

**Coucou tout le monde ! Après quelques temps, revoilà un nouveau chapitre (un peu fort court mais bon) ! Pour celles qui voudraient savoir combien il y en aura encore je peux à présent répondre : deux ou trois après celui-ci... la fin approche donc... en attendant je vous laisse à la lecture de celui-là. A la prochaine (dans une réponse de review ?)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Laura s'éveillait lentement et par instinct se blottissait contre la source de chaleur qu'elle sentait contre elle. Il faisait froid, chose étrange puisque jusque là jamais les elfes de maisons n'avaient omis de garder le feu allumé dans chacune des cheminées du château. Elle râla un peu lorsqu'une légère brise vînt la glacer jusqu'aux os puis s'agrippa un peu plus à son radiateur improvisé. Attendez. Comment se faisait il que le vent entrait dans sa chambre ? Et contre quoi au juste se lovait elle ? Laura ouvrit les yeux pour vite les refermer, la lumière étant trop importante. Sa deuxième tentative fut plus probante mais alors elle cru dormir encore. Comment auriez vous réagi, vous, si en sortant du sommeil vous vous étiez retrouvées en haut de la tour d'astronomie et... dans les bras de Sirius ! Et bien Laura, elle, après s'être cru dans un rêve s'était mise à rougir et avait par réflexe tenté de s'éloigner, confuse.

-humm... arrête de gesticuler.

Alors comme ca il était éveillé ! Il était éveillé et il ne lui avait pas fait remarquer avant qu'elle avait élue domicile sans son accord dans ses bras ? À moins qu'elle ne venait juste de le réveiller et qu'il se croyait avec une de ces jolies filles de Poudlard... non elle le croyait quand il lui disait ne pas être comme la rumeur le décrivait.

-Euh pardon...

-Pourquoi es-tu écrevisse ?

-Euh... je ne me souvenais pas de m'être endormie sur toi... je suis désolée...

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée... tu m'as réchauffé !

-...

-Arrête de rougir ! Bientôt tu seras assortie aux murs de la salle commune ! Mais... tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as dit hier ?

-Ca dépend ce à quoi tu penses...

-J'évoquais le fait que puisque tu t'étais endormie la première j'étais ton roi aujourd'hui...

-Alors là tu rêves ! Je suis sûr que tu t'es endormi avant !

-Non ! Tu t'es endormie sur mon épaule !

-Alors pourquoi, si toi tu ne dormais pas, tu ne m'as pas réveillée pour que nous puissions rentrer au dortoir ? On s'est endormi en même temps en vérité...

Elle le vit rougir, elle l'avait démasqué le mauvais perdant ! Ce mauvais perdant qui, elle était loin de s'en douter, n'en était pas un, et qui ne rougissait que parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il aurait eu l'air bien idiot d'avouer toute la vérité à celle qu'il aimait sans pouvoir se résoudre à lui avouer...

-Bon peut-être que l'on s'est effectivement endormi au même moment...

-Tu vois quand tu veux... sinon qu'ai-je dis hier soir ?

-Euh... rien oublie... des bêtises... puis je me suis peut-être inventé ces souvenirs...

Non il n'avait pas imaginé cette phrase, seulement il lui avait attribué trop d'importance... c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ressasse une phrase pendant des heures dans son esprit en essayant de l'interpréter de mille façons possible... Laura était juste à moitié endormie quand elle lui avait dit, et il ne s'agissait là de rien de bien sérieux.

-Peut-être... on rentre ? Parce que maintenant que je ne dors plus près de toi j'attrape vraiment froid.

-Tu peux toujours revenir dans mes bras...

-Arrête tes bêtises Sirius ! Aller, viens, on va manger.

Mais il était sérieux lui dans sa proposition... même s'il avait su d'avance que sa belle ne déciderait pas de l'accepter... Tant pis, il avait profité cette nuit et devait s'en estimer content en attendant il était temps d'aller prendre le... petit déjeuné, déjeuné ou diner... il ne savait pas trop...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Quand il les vit arriver, Robin qui déjeunait avec la fille de Serdaigle avec qui il sortait à présent, souri. Par sa réponse, Laura devança la question que le jeune cinquième année n'aurait pas tardé à poser.

-Non Robin, il ne s'est rien passé...

-Hey mais je n'ai rien dit moi !

-Tu l'as pensé trop fort !

Sirius et Laura s'installèrent à table, où ils n'étaient que quatre. Les autres soit avaient déjà mangé, soit dormaient encore...

-Sinon, lequel des deux a remporté le concours de celui qui ne s'endort pas ?

Sirius répondit, sans joie, que ca n'était aucun des deux. Il avait gagné et il ne pouvait même pas s'en vanter... c'était vraiment injuste ! Et Robin qui pour une raison inconnue ne cessait de sourire... le pire était que sa copine partageait le même sourire complice en les regardant...

-Dites les tourtereaux, vous faites quoi cette après midi ?

-Euh rien de précis... on profite parce que la fin des vacances approche... dans deux jours les autres reviennent...

La fin des vacances, la fin de son rêve avec Sirius pour personnage principal. La fin de sa sérénité constante, la fin des petits moments délicieusement romantiques qu'elle avait toujours rêvés vivre... plus que deux jours... deux jours dont elle avait intérêt à profiter si elle ne voulait pas le regretter toute sa vie.

Après la fin du repas, ils se dirigèrent dehors tout en ayant préalablement étés cherché de quoi se couvrir plus chaudement. La neige n'allait pas rester là éternellement non plus, alors ils se lancèrent dans leur dernière bataille de neige des vacances et construisirent le plus beau bonhomme de neige de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Robin sortit son appareil photos et une grande séance photos s'improvisa alors. Tout était beau, joyeux, magique... le temps s'était comme arrêté autours des adolescents qui se sentaient proches les uns des autres alors qu'une semaine et demie auparavant ils ne se connaissaient pas. Peut-être était-ce cela que l'on appelait magie de noël...

Ils dinèrent avec leurs professeurs et les autres élèves et prolongèrent le repas jusque tard dans la soirée. Puis chacun remonta, épuisés des événements de la journée, mais avec la satisfaction des gens amoureux qui vont se coucher après une magnifique journée passée aux côtés de l'être aimé et qui ressassent les souvenirs du jour, qui passent en revue chaque sourire de l'autre, chaque parole, chaque regard et chaque contact, sublimant tout au passage.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cette journée ils la passèrent dans une salle libre, car il faisait bien froid dehors. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien, puis les amoureux déclarés laissèrent Sirius et Laura, choisissant de s'isoler un peu.

Laura assise sur les genoux de Sirius se dit qu'elle pouvait aller s'installer sur le fauteuil que les cinquièmes années avaient délaissé mais ne le fit pas pour autant. Elle restait là, en silence et il faisait de même. La musique au rythme doux qu'ils avaient mis en arrivant était la seule source de bruit avec celui de leurs respirations mais curieusement aucun n'en ressentait la moindre gêne. Ils étaient là, point. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils avaient l'impression de s'être déjà dit l'essentiel, ils ne voulaient pas gâcher le moment en échangeant des propos superficiels. A un instant ou à un autre il entoura ses bras autours d'elle, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Rien de plus... ils n'étaient pas un couple, juste deux personnes qui s'appréciaient et dont le comportement était tout à fait banal... Elle se disait que les gens sociables, dont Sirius était le roi, étaient comme ça avec tout le monde ; il se disait que sa jolie rêveuse ne voyait là rien de plus que des signes de tendresses enfantins par lesquels elle exprimait qu'elle était son amie.

Ils n'étaient pas assez sûrs d'eux pour croire l'autre amoureux, mais ils se satisfaisaient de cet échange de sympathie assez spécial... échange de sympathie qui dura tout de même trois heures durant lesquels ils ne glissèrent que quelques brèves paroles.

Quand ils se levèrent pour aller manger, ils ne se lâchèrent toujours pas. Ils se rendirent donc vers la grande salle tout en se tenant la main et furent accueilli par des regards bienveillants mais pas forcément étonnés. Quand robin (qui d'autre !) leur fit une allusion sur le fait que maintenant ils étaient ensembles, ils rirent doucement tout deux en même temps puis d'une même voix lui répondirent qu'il avait trop d'imagination. Il parut désappointé tandis qu'eux s'étonnaient que chaque fois il pensait qu'il était possible qu'ils sortent ensembles, chacun étant persuadé que l'autre ne l'aimait pas et qu'il cachait bien ses sentiments.

Cet échange de tendresse auquel s'habitua Robin, bien qu'il ne quitta pas son sourire malicieux, dura toute la soirée. Pour cette dernière nuit, Lucy (la copine de Robin) fut autorisée par Dumbledore et McGonagall à dormir dans la tour des Gryffondors. Après une mini-fête elle s'installa avec Robin dans un canapé, et Laura s'installa avec Sirius dans un autre... Ils l'avaient fait une fois alors pourquoi pas deux, il n'y avait là rien de mal, ca se faisait de dormir avec ses amis ! C'était tellement plus sympa que de s'endormir seul... et puis c'était leur dernière nuit avant le retour des autres, alors autant la passer ensembles...après, chacun laisserait l'autre retrouver son monde...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Dites, Sirius, Laura... les autres reviennent dans trois heures...

-Oui et alors ?

-Vous ne pensez pas que ca serait pas mal que lorsqu'ils reviennent vos vêtements, cadeaux de noël, bouquins et autres ne traînent plus dans la salle commune ?

-Euh si peut-être... c'est vrai que tu es super bordélique Laura !

-Quoi !! Tu l'es autant que moi ! Je suis sûre que toute ta garde robe est étalée sur un canapé !

-Et la tienne alors ! En plus tous les livres que tu as lus pendant les vacances y sont !

-oui mais toi...

-Dites, si vous restez là tout ne sera certainement pas rangé...

Comme des enfants obéissant, Sirius et Laura quittèrent la pièce où ils s'étaient retrouvés avec quelques élèves et aussitôt qu'ils furent sortis, échangèrent un sourire complice avant de faire la course. Bien sûr Laura n'était pas de taille à lutter et Sirius arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame bien avant elle. Il l'avait enfin eu sa victoire, il pouvait se pavaner maintenant et il ne manqua pas de le signaler à la jeune fille qui arriva bien après, toute essoufflée.

Enfin ils se mirent au travail, et il y en avait. Presque tout le contenu de leurs chambres se trouvait là. Une fois que Sirius était en haut, Laura tomba sur un des T-shirts noirs et moulants de son camarade et qui trainait sous des vêtements à elle. Elle eu d'abord un mouvement qui fut de le reposer et de monter ceux qui lui appartenait mais elle revînt sur ses pas et prise d'une impulsion subite elle s'en empara. Une fois dans sa chambre elle le mit sous son oreiller. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été ridicule, mais elle ne descendit pas pour autant l'objet de son vol... tant pis, ce qui était fait, était fait. Heureusement pour elle, Sirius ne se rendit pas compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, et quand il le remarquerait trop de temps serait passé depuis les vacances pour qu'il pense qu'elle ait pu lui prendre.

Quand ils eurent fini ils observèrent le résultat et s'écroulèrent d'un même mouvement sur le canapé.

-Bon il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'on ait rien oublié en dessous des meubles...

-oui... bon... c'est fini alors...

-Oui.

-C'est bientôt l'heure, je vais descendre attendre les autres. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Euh non... je n'ai personne à attendre.

-Ah... bon et bien... à plus tard alors.

Voilà c'était fini. Dans quelques secondes il retrouverait son Adeline et à voir le sourire qu'il affichait il en était plus que content. Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois veiller l'heure lorsqu'ils rangeaient... En même temps elle le comprenait, que signifiait pour lui une amie d'il y a deux semaines par rapport à la fille qu'il aime...et à ses copains de toujours ? Elle était de nouveau transparente maintenant, elle n'était bien que lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de concurrence... tant pis... elle avait profité et devait en être heureuse... bon, elle avait besoin d'aller faire un petit tour dans sa chambre histoire de relire son journal intime et se rappeler ses bons moments passés... et ce même si cela la ferait pleurer...

Sirius lui, loin de s'imaginer dans quel état était sa chère Laura à laquelle il était bien plus attaché encore maintenant qu'il la connaissait mieux, se dirigeait à la fois heureux et triste vers le hall. Il était super enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver les Maraudeurs et ce même s'ils lui avaient moins manqué qu'il se l'était imaginé lorsqu'ils étaient partis, et avait hâte de pouvoir les taquiner de nouveau et de recommencer les petites blagues avec eux sur les Serpentards mais d'un autre côté leur retour signifiait la fin de son histoire avec Laura... Avec le retour de ses amis et des cours il aurait moins de temps disponible et il redeviendrait aussi obligatoirement le garçon populaire qu'elle jugeait aussi mal que les autres êtres sociables qu'elle qualifiait d'hypocrites... forcément elle ne voudrait plus de sa compagnie et elle le bannirait de son monde enchanté. Il préférait l'observer et l'aimer en secret que d'en être rejeté... mais voilà que les autres arrivaient et que James lui sautait dessus lui faisant ainsi oublier ses préoccupations.

C'était officiel : les nombreux élèves avaient de nouveau investi les lieux.


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà pour le chapitre 12

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà pour le chapitre 12 ! J'ai été plus rapide cette fois, comme promis mais il est court... enfin je ne vais pas le décrire durant des heures, lisez et vous verrez ! **

**Remerciements à mes revieweuses : Althéa54, léa, Elayna Black, Slytherin's proud, Angie59 **

**Pour ceux et celles que ca intéresse j'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire d'une adolescente qui pour changer se déroule dans notre monde. Voilà le lien du blog où je la publie : ****melilye-fiction./**** donc si vous souhaitez y faire un tour par curiosité... allez-y !**

**Oups, apparemment j'ai un problème avec le lien... si vous le voulez il est sur ma page de profil ! **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Une semaine, sept longs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour des élèves dans l'école. Sept jours qu'elle n'avait plus ri sincèrement. Laura commençait à regretter les vacances passées : elles avaient étés si belles qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne serait plus jamais aussi heureuse, de plus elle s'était rapprochée de Sirius au point de l'aimer encore un peu plus et maintenant le retour à l'indifférence n'en était que plus douloureux. Elle n'arrivait plus à rêver qu'il revienne lui parler et qu'il lui déclare sa flamme. S'il y avait eu une once de chance pour que le beau Maraudeur l'apprécie il ne l'aurait pas déjà oubliée, il aurait continué à lui parler. Tout espoir était perdu, et elle qui n'était qu'espérance et rêverie n'était aujourd'hui plus rien qu'une ombre, qu'un corps sans âme qui se levait le matin parce qu'il le fallait bien, qui assistait passivement au cours, qui mangeait sans véritable appétit mais juste parce qu'elle savait que le corps humain ne peut se passer de nourriture.

Elle ne jouait même pas le jeu, elle était triste et n'importe quelle personne qui aurait fait attention à elle l'aurait remarqué, ses romans ne la faisaient plus sourire mais plutôt pleurer, car elle comparait son histoire avec celle des héroïnes. Elle était malheureuse mais d'après elle, personne ne s'en préoccupait.

Elle discutait encore par contre avec Robin et Lucy de temps à autres. Elle les trouvait fort sympathiques et mignons ensembles, même si parfois elle les jalousait. Les vacances les avaient unis et ils étaient inséparables à présent : que n'aurait elle pas donné pour que cela fut son cas à elle aussi ! Elle se sermonnait quand elle en venait à leur en vouloir car ca n'était tout de même pas de leur faute si elle était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon inaccessible.

Inaccessible ! Pas pour toute ! La si parfaite Adeline passait de plus en plus de temps avec les Maraudeurs, car Sirius avait sûrement du juger qu'elle elle était digne d'être présentée à ses amis, ca n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les deux ne soient finalement en couple. Comment allait-elle réagir alors ? Elle n'en savait rien et ne cherchait pas non plus à le savoir, c'était trop douloureux et elle ne savait de toute façon plus se projeter dans l'avenir : elle n'était harcelée que par ses merveilleux moments passés et sa souffrance présente.

Elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles qui jamais n'avaient su attirer le regard de Sirius. Elle avait réellement cru qu'ils étaient un peu complices tous les deux, il lui avait fait croire sans même s'en rendre compte probablement. Résultat elle avait le cœur brisé et contrairement aux autres elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle avait tout donné dans cette relation, elle avait laissé son amour pour Sirius la définir, mais à quoi cela l'avait il mené ? Si elle avait été quelqu'un d'important on aurait pu écrire une pièce tragique sur son histoire, malheureusement elle n'était ni fille d'un dieu ni reine... ni princesse : Adeline l'avait chassée du trône...

Elle devait cependant continuer à vivre même si elle n'avait plus aucun autre objectif que celui d'éviter la vision du groupe si populaire chez les Gryffondors. Elle fuyait les couloirs où l'on parlait d'eux, se concentrait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible sur ses cours pour ne pas entendre les murmures de Sirius et pour ne pas instinctivement tourner la tête vers lui. Vivre était devenu un combat.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Sirius était tranquillement installé dans un canapé de la salle commune, entouré de ses amis. Il ne participait pas à la conversation, étant songeur. Cela lui était arrivé plusieurs fois cette semaine, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à l'œil attentif de ses amis qui aussitôt lui en avait fait la remarque et lui avaient demandé s'il y avait un problème. Il les avait rassurés, peut-être maladroitement car ils n'avaient pas eu l'air bien convaincus. S'il ne leur avait pas expliqué son histoire compliqué avec Laura, c'est qu'il avait un peu honte : il était tombé amoureux d'une fille trop bien pour lui, d'une fille inaccessible, lui le grand Sirius Black qui pouvait avoir toutes les autres filles à ses pieds. Il pensait aussi que la meilleure thérapie pour oublier c'est de ne pas parler de ce qui nous chiffonne. Il préférait garder ses sentiments enfouis, cachés derrière une fausse désinvolture. Ses amis comprenaient et l'entouraient en silence, s'arrangeait pour le faire sourire et pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient là s'il changeait d'avis et se décidait à leur parler.

Robin mit fin à ses pensées qui étaient bien malgré lui tournées vers Laura, lorsqu'il arriva et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient se parler, ce que Sirius accepta bien facilement, s'imaginant que le cinquième année avec lequel il s'était lié avec quelques problèmes avec sa chérie dont il voulait lui parler. Après tout il avait une réputation de séducteur et il trouvait cela touchant que le cinquième année vienne lui demander de l'aide chaque fois qu'il avait un problème amoureux. Il salua les Maraudeurs avant de sortir à la suite de Robin et d'entrer dans une classe qu'ils insonorisèrent et verrouillèrent.

-Alors que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est plutôt à toi de répondre à cette question. Pourquoi ne parles-tu plus à Laura, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre pourtant ?

-Je... et bien il n'y a pas de raisons particulières, elle ne vient pas non plus me voir non plus !

-Sirius ! Tu es toujours entouré et tu sais bien que ca n'est pas le genre de Laura de venir dans ces conditions. Puis, comme tu me l'avais dit quand je t'avais parlé de mes sentiments pour Lucy : parfois c'est au garçon de faire le premier pas.

-Oui mais c'est différents, vous vous étiez amoureux !

-Et vous non peut-être ? Ne joue pas à l'innocent, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour elle, ca se voit comme le nez en pleins milieu de la figure... de même de son côté.

-Mais...

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que le grand Sirius Black doute de lui-même ! Va la voir je te dis... ou si tu ne me fais pas confiance observe là : depuis que tu ne lui parle plus la fille joyeuse et rêveuse que l'on a connu il y a deux semaines n'existe plus. Je continu à lui parler et je peux te jurer qu'elle n'est plus la même... tiens c'est pour toi.

Robin lui tendit une enveloppe et sorti de la pièce, le laissant là seul comme une pauvre idiot qui ne sait plus ce qu'il en est. Devait-il croire à ce que lui disait Robin ? Cela semblait trop beau pour qu'il le puisse mais en même temps il le voulait tellement ! Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu de différence de tempérament chez la fille qui détenait son cœur, mais il est vrai que ces dernier temps il avait tout fait pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction, pour ne pas croiser son regard, pour ne pas la voir rire et danser comme avant, comme si la parenthèse de leur vacances n'avait rien changé dans sa vie.

Assis sur une table il se décida à ouvrir l'enveloppe marron qu'il trouvait plutôt épaisse. Il en sorti des photographies. C'étaient celles qu'avait prises Robin à la fin des vacances. On y voyait les quatre adolescents devant leur bonhomme de neige, puis on voyait Laura et Sirius qui se regardaient un air de défi dans les yeux, puis qui étaient au sol à lutter dans la neige. Il y en avait aussi une de leur dernière soirée : quand Laura assise sur les genoux de Sirius et lui tenant une main, portait un toast avec lui en le regardant. Et enfin il y avait une dernière photographie : à sa vue le cœur de Sirius se serra, puis le Maraudeur souri tendrement. Robin était donc passé à la tour d'astronomie le jour ou ils y avaient dormis à deux, car le cliché les représentait lui et Laura, tendrement enlacés et éclairés uniquement par la lune et les étoiles. Cette image était vraiment très belle, et Sirius ressentit tout ses sentiments remonter à la surface, ceux même qu'il avait tenté par tout les moyens de cacher en profondeur. Elle lui manquait, il voulait qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie. Il fallait qu'il la voit, qu'il lui dise, c'était urgent s'il ne voulait pas se faire sombrer lui-même. Il devait tenter sa chance, coute que coute. C'était ridicule de refuser tout espoir alors qu'il y en avait encore. Il fallait qu'il soit fixé, qu'il tourne la page s'il le fallait et il savait que s'il n'entendait pas de la bouche de sa belle qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux il ne le pourrait pas.

Il se leva, résolu et quitta la salle pour prendre la direction de la volière.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Laura, peux tu, si tu le souhaites, me rejoindre à la tour d'astronomie ? J'ai sincèrement très envie de te voir et de te parler, et là-haut on ne sera pas dérangé._

_Sirius._

Laura se sentait tremblante, cela allait faire une semaine qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelle et maintenant il lui demandait d'aller le retrouver. La joie pesait lourd sur ses jambes en coton et pourtant elle hésitait à se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. N'était-ce pas se précipiter un peu plus vers le bas de la pente ? N'allait-elle pas en souffrir encore plus une fois de retour dans son dortoir ? Et en même temps, pouvait elle faire comme si elle ignorait Sirius et rester seule dans son lit pendant qu'il l'attendait à la tour d'astronomie ? Non elle ne pouvait pas. Elle l'aimait et il lui avait cruellement manqué ces derniers jours, elle se savait prête à tout pour combler le manque qu'elle avait de lui, elle voulait le frôler, l'observer à la dérobée... et là il lui offrait une occasion de ne pas avoir à se cacher pour cela. Elle devait y aller. De toute façon une force sur laquelle elle n'avait aucun pouvoir l'y obligeait. Elle enfila sa cape et prit la direction de l'endroit où se trouvait celui dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Il attendait, il espérait au moins qu'elle viendrait. Il se préparait psychologiquement mais sentait que plus elle tarderait moins il aurait le courage de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Petit à petit il prenait peur et perdait de sa belle assurance, il avait prit sa décision dans y réfléchir, s'emballant à cause des propos d'un gamin de quinze ans et de ses sentiments à lui qui pouvaient très bien ne pas être réciproque. Peut-être était-il déjà fortement redescendu dans son estime depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa vie avec ses amis et sa popularité.

Enfin elle se présenta d'un petit salut prononcé à voix et auquel il répondit de la même façon. Puis elle s'approcha et lui fit la bise. Quand elle allait s'éloignait un peu, il lui prit la main comme avant qu'ils ne se parlent plus. Elle ne broncha pas et il considéra cela comme une victoire, car cela voulait dire qu'elle acceptait au moins qu'ils reprennent au même endroit leur relation et donc qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis à son sujet. Par contre il lisait un peu d'incompréhension dans son regard qu'il avait toujours trouvé fort expressif. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas éternellement rester silencieux à la regarder comme cela, il fallait qu'il se lance, qu'il prouve qu'il avait sa place chez les Gryffondors.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Ah bon ? J'étais pourtant là si tu voulais venir me voir.

-Oui mais... je pensais que ca ne te plairait pas forcément de me parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire cela ?

-Je ne sais pas... alors je ne t'aurais pas dérangé ?

-Bien sûr que non ca m'aurait même fait très plaisir... si je ne venais pas moi-même c'est que je pensais que tu m'avais oublié en retrouvant tes amis...

-Ah... j'ai été un peu bête alors...

-...

-Laura... je voulais te dire que j'ai passé des vacances merveilleuses à tes côtés.

-Ce fut réciproque.

-J'ai vraiment apprécié apprendre à te connaître, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable et cette dernière semaine ca m'a paru triste sans toi. Tu es différentes des autres filles qu'il y a dans notre entourage et crois moi ca n'est pas un défaut au contraire ! Tu es pour moi celle qui a le plus de valeur...

-A quoi tu joues Sirius... tu révises avant d'aller te déclarer à Adeline ?

-Comment !! Que viens faire là Adeline ?

-La fille parfaite avec qui tu passes la plupart de ton temps c'est elle non ? C'est aussi pour son retour que tu t'es précipité dans le hall samedi.

-Non ! Tu te trompes, je voulais retrouver les garçons... je comprends...tu t'imagines qu'Adeline et moi on... non ! Ecoute je ne devrais pas te le dire mais de toute façon ca va se concrétiser d'ici peu : le futur couple sera Remus et Adeline ! C'est pour cela qu'on passe du temps ensemble elle et moi... parce qu'elle s'immisce dans le groupe ! Elle est bien sympa mais...elle n'est pas ce qu'il me faut ! Elle n'a pas ton brin de folie, ta franchise, ton innocence et ton charme encore moins ! Ecoute... si j'avais la chance de ne plus être célibataire c'est uniquement parce que tu aurais fait de moi le plus heureux élève de Poudlard en acceptant d'être officiellement ma petite amie.

-Je...

Instant de doute. Il en avait peut-être trop dit, il venait sûrement de se ridiculiser. C'était le risque à prendre... et maintenant il allait essuyer un refus, elle venait de lâcher sa main et de rougir.

-Ecoute, ne sois pas mal à l'aise j'ai compris... ca n'est pas grave je comprends que mes sentiments ne soit pas réciproques, j'ai juste voulu être franc avec toi et puis... tenter ma chance plutôt que de me...

Et là, le surprenant comme elle seule était capable de le faire, elle lui coupa la parole de la façon la plus douce qui soit : elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fallut un moment à Sirius pour réaliser ce que cela signifiait mais quand enfin il comprit il cru qu'il en pleurerait de bonheur. Une émotion plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait vécu l'envahi, il flottait quelque part sur un nuage, avec Laura. Elle l'acceptait dans son univers, et en franchissant la distance qui les séparait elle avait construit un pont entre leurs deux mondes.

Il l'enlaça tendrement et approfondi ce qui serait le premier baiser de ce qu'il espérait une longue, voir interminable liste. Maintenant que son rêve se réalisait, il ferait tout pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, pour garder sa Laura à ses côtés.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Voilà, je pense terminer cette fic ici parce que je trouve que c'est mignon comme cela, mais je peux aussi, si vous le souhaitez, écrire un dernier chapitre où on les verrait quelques temps après, en couple et entourés des Maraudeurs et d'Adeline. Donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review pour me faire part de votre avis ou pour me dire ce que vous aurez pensé de cette fic dans son ensemble. Voili, voilou ! Et si cette histoire se termine là et bien... bonne continuation à tous ! **


End file.
